Help Wanted?
by TheBlindBandit999
Summary: What if Haruhi actually found a quiet place to study on the first day? What is she nver got envloved with the Host club and actually ended up hating them? Now she has to work for the men she vouldn't stand in high school. Better summary in chapter 1. AU
1. Where's the Phone?

This came to me in dream the involved muti-colored zebras running around randomly (seriously) so if it seems to go a little off tracks please don't kill me for it.

The summary of this is (stupid summary thing won't let me fit it all in): Haruhi's parents divorced when she was five and she became totally involved with her studies. She still goes to Ouran, but she actually finds a quiet spot to study in the library and doesn't ever meet the host club. The host club thinks she's a boy and pays no mind to her. Haruhi hates the host club for their arrogant ways and their lies and deception because she was brought up on only real romance is true, and what they were doing was fake. She does go to law school but can't find a place to work. That is how she ends up working for the men she hated in high school. Also I made her and Renge best friends and her mom not dead. Renge is the main reason Haruhi hates the host club because she would rag her there and everybody thought she was a fan of them. They live in apartment together.

Hope you live the first chapter. This is the second time uploading it.

*!*

"Renge, where is the phone? I need to call mom and dad tonight!" Haruhi is running all around her two-bedroom apartment scrambling to find the handset.

"It's right here." A redhead hands the frantic brunette the handset. "Why is it so important to call your parents? It's a Saturday night and it's only 6:30!" Renge plops down in the oversized couch and turns the volume up loud; she knows how Haruhi's parents get very loud.

"Because, I promise them something I can follow through with. Shopping with dad, and a lunch date for mom. I have a job interview that spans the whole afternoon tomorrow." Haruhi plops down in the chair next to Renge.

"Wow, a whole afternoon? What's it for? Law firm or other?"

"Other, I just can't get any firms to hire me. I came in top of my class, but do they care? No, it's always "we have the maximum limit of practitioners here and we can't her another till we file all the paper work "and blah blah blah ." Haruhi said trying to imitate an old man's voice.

"So what kind of other? Fast food? Wedding planner? Tea ceremony instructor?" Renge was really curious to find out what her friend's next odd job would be.

"Secretary. It's mostly event planning for a society. They pay is good and I get all the weekends off, even Saturday!" Haruhi was playing with the phone, stalling because of the fear of what was to come.

"What society? Is it a fancy smancy one? Like my "Outakus of Japan" one? Can you put me on the guest list of the parties? Please?"Renge had lost all focus on the TV and was making very convincing puppy dog eyes at her friend.

"I have no idea if I could or not! The society is relatively new, only about a month or two old. It's called "HC Inc." but I have no idea what they do. Probably a hosting gig for all the rich men of Japan to prey on pretty ladies, but how should I know? Mei-chan told me about it and I got the last interview. I'll need your help tonight. After the phone calls, my hearing will be rendered useless." Haruhi calls as she trots towards her room.

~in Haruhi's room~

"Haruhiiiii! My darling daughter how are you? " Ranka's girly voice flow into Haruhi's ear.

"I'm fine, but I can't go shopping tomorrow. I have an interview." Haruhi winced at what came next,

"HARUHI! YOU PROMISED WE'D GO AND SHOP TOGTHER! IS YOUR MOTHERPUTTING YOU UP TO THIS? SHE WILL PAY!" Ranka roared to the phone.

"Kay, by dad, got to go buy a hearing aid." Haruhi presses the end button and her room goes silent... _One down one to go... _Haruhi dials her mom's number and waits for the yelling to start.

*chapter split*


	2. My Interview Goes Horribly Wrong

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and Cooking Pan for reviewing the first chapter. And thanks to all who read this.

This is where we meet the host club (YAYS) and I saw toy story yester day (cutest movie ever, I cried at the end) and there was one of those monkeys that have symbols in their hands and it had the creepiest face ever. I may actually have nightmares from a children's movie.

Hope you enjoy chapter number two

***ZOMGSCARYMONKEY***

"Now am I deemed presentable enough for you standards?" Haruhi as she eyed the makeup brush in fear.

"One last thing, and you'll be good as gold." Renge said as she dusted something over Haruhi's cheeks.

"Kay, got to go or I'll be late for the interview! Bye!" Haruhi calls as she zooms out the door

_Ugh, when will that girl learn I hate makeup? I feel dirty wearing it, like I need to go and scrub my face clean... Okay now where is this HC Inc... Oh you've got to be kidding me. It's A BLOCK away? How did I not see this...?_

Haruhi pulls up her car to park in the garage next to the building. She walks out and into the tiny doors marked "HC Inc." in spray paint... _Not much of a first impression, this is really dingy, should I have trusted Mei_?... Haruhi pulls open the door and her legs go weak at the sight inside the doors. The lobby is the size of the whole block, and on the left is the largest, fanciest revolving door she'd ever seen. Everything is white, black, or gold, with a large black marble fountain as the centerpiece. Atop the fountain is a spinning logo (a gold HC), that spits water at the fountain. Haruhi stops gawking long enough to go and ask the man at the front desk where the interviews are held..._I guess I went though the maintenance entrance..._

"Go down the white hallway and take the large gold elevator to the seventh floor." The man says without looking up from the tabloid.

"Kay, thanks!" Haruhi calls to the mean man and heads off in the direction of the elevators... _Man, this place is FANCY! Wonder what they do here? Probably a snobby rich society... _ The gold doors part to a floor with one grey door at the end of the hallway. This was the weirdest hallway Haruhi had ever seen. The floor and walls were all made of glass. Haruhi wasn't afraid of heights but did not like the feeling that she might plummet to her death if the glass gave way. She ran down the hallway and stood quietly in front of the grey door, waiting for someone to answer her knock she had made. Shuffling could be heard behind to door before it was opened by an unseen force to show a dimly lit room with a man with glasses and jet-black hair sitting at a desk with two chair at it, one he was sitting in and the other empty He sat there with a smirk upon his face, as if waiting for Haruhi to react somehow but Haruhi kept her cool. She needed the job and had to do something while looking for a law firm to accept her.

"Hello sir. My name is Haruhi Fugioka, your one o' clock interview." Haruhi stood at the desk's side waiting for him to shake her hand? _Is this dude mentally retarded? Can't he shake hands? _ The man chuckles, and shakes her hand warmly. 

"Sorry, I was waiting for you to react. Most women do when they meet the second most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. I'm Kyoya Ootori, vice president of HC Inc." Kyoya says and begins to read something in a manila folder beneath him. He smiles and silently laughs to himself before looking back up all serious and stuff. "Ms. Fugioka, I would like to say that your history is quite colorful. You go to Ouran, and then to college and then you are a Juice bar attendant, Vocalist for a nightclub, ghost writer, vice president of a frozen yogurt franchise, and a tea ceremony instructor, are you sure you only went to law school? And why haven't worked at any law firms?"

"Nobody will hire me, even if I did graduate top of class in five years instead seven. I have to get odd jobs to keep up my part of the rent but you probably don't care about my personal life. So what exactly does this job entail? I didn't get any information when I confirmed my interview or online. What kind of club is HC Inc?" Haruhi was trying to resist the impulse to scream in frustration... _What kind of interview is this?_

"That will all be explained tomorrow. You're hired Ms. Fugioka. Your hours are from 8 am to 7 or 8 pm Monday through Friday and you may have to work a few Friday and Saturday nights a month. Before you go I'd like you to meet your other bosses." Kyoya says and the rest of lights flick on. Standing in the light were seven men that were previously hiding in the shadows, and Haruhi knew all their names. They were the infamous Ouran high school host club, or at least the founding members.

Haruhi had hated them in High school for mistaking her short hair and thinking she was a boy. Haruhi didn't mind because who cared what they thought, but then everybody thought she was a boy and that caused some problems when she had to go to the bathroom. They hadn't been mean, but very very stupid in their ways, besides who wanted a fake romance? Haruhi only wanted the real thing and had no appeal in their tricks and lies. Upon realizing who she was working for, Haruhi decided to make a run for it but her foot caught on the carpet and she smashed into a random pedestal that held a large and very expensive vase, and when the vase hit her square in the head, Haruhi decided to take a nap on their plushy floor.

***ZOMGSCARYMONKEY***

I know it's cliffie, but I'll update tomorrow because I have the next chapter written already. (I actually have the next two chapters already written but that is beside the point)

Until Haruhi wakes up from nap time,

PFB OUT!=)


	3. Stupid Random Pedestal

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

So Haruhi broke the vase... what's gonna happen? That is for me to know and you to find out!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter three!

*chapter split*

"Hey, she's coming around!" someone calls as my vision goes from black to blurry. I realize I'm lying on some couch in the HC building, and my head is killing me. I blink until the black spots leave my vision, and see one of the twin's faces pushed right in front of mine. I think its Hikaru because he seems to have more of a devilish grin like the one I'm getting right now from the twin in front of me.

"Do you mind? I kinda need my personal space." I sit up on the couch and realize they are all there in the room, spaced thought the room all doing something different. Tamaki is practicing expressions in a mirror. Kyoya is reading something on his laptop, Hikaru is standing over me, Kaoru is messing around with some fabric and a mannequin, and Honey and Mori are working on their judo and kendo on different mats.

"Oh, you're awake," Tamaki looks up from his pouting expression and speeds over and cups my chin in his hand.

"Oh, my darling, are you alright? Did our blinding beauty make you faint?" Tamaki had his charm set stun: a twinkle in his eye, and rose petals falling gently behind him.

"No. Your beauty did not make me faint. I'm hit my head, and I quit." Haruhi watches Tamaki recoil in horror and take a one way trip to what seems like a corner of woe and depression starts walking towards the doors ahead of her, but someone grabs her arm.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Please don't leave! We need you here!" Honey-sempai tugs on her arm until she falls to the floor, and drags her back to the couch where the other men were waiting patiently.

"Who are calling Haru-chan!" Haruhi was not friends with the short blond man named Honey and never wanted to be.

"Haruhi, I do not mean to sound rude when I say this but you are not going to quit this job. You are the first woman not to start going gaga over us. You aren't the first to faint." Kyoya looks down on the girl with a forceful look upon his face. "And if it helps, my family has the largest private police force in the world so I suggest you take the job the easy way."

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm being blackmailed into working? This is so not legal, but why do you want me? I'm a an everyday working person and you guys are the top six families in Japan." Haruhi was completely perplexed.

"Yes, you are, and we want you because have a history of odd jobs, you are almost resistant to our charm, and you very unmoving. We need someone like that to plan out themes for our cosplay days." Kyoya turned around, and walked back toward his computer. "See you at eight tomorrow."

"No, you won't. Do you guys even know you thought I was a guy for all of high school? Thanks, a lot. Oh and let me guess this is just another thing funded by your parent's money so you guys can go around spreading your "fake romance" everywhere. I do not want to be a part of that! It's degrading and wrong! Do you guys even care if you hurt someone with lies and deception!" Haruhi was livid, she herself had watched her parent's marriage crumble over half truths and misunderstandings, and she didn't want to see that happen again.

"Well she definitely went to law school, always tiring to find the hidden motive." Kaoru came up behind his brother. "Can't we hire someone else?"

"No, Ms. Fugioka is indebted to us." Kyoya was now coming back to sit on the couch with his laptop... _Does the man ever stop working?_

"I'm what? I –I swear I didn't do break anything!"

"Yes you did. Do even remember what you hit your head on?" Kyoya looks up from his laptop to give Haruhi a glare that was very intimidating.

"I don't know; the pedestal?"

"No, you broke our mint condition Renaissance vase that we were going to action off at our next gala. The vase was worth eight million yen. You need to work it off. Half of you pay is now to pay for the vase." Kyoya said before typing something in to his little black laptop.

"Yay, Haru-chan is going to stay with us!" Honey comes and sits on the arm of the couch to hug Haruhi.

"See you tomorrow at eight."Kyoya says and points to the door at the far end of the room.

"Kaoru pulls his bother off in the direction of the mannequin he was working on, and they leave without a goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Haru-chan!" honey calls as he slips his thin arms from Haruhi's neck and runs over to Mori and climbs up on his shoulders. Mori gives a nod and the two leave to go over and practice some more. Tamaki is the only one left standing, and he takes Haruhi's and kisses it lightly.

"Until my eyes drink in your beauty again, my princess." He says with great seductiveness in his voice.

"See ya! Bye!" Haruhi calls as she slips her hand from under Tamaki's lips and runs towards the door at top speed.

*suggggarrrrrussshhhhhhh*

Did you like it? I hope you did! And if you did review! I like your comments so please give me your opinion on this!

When I find my magic Frisbee, I will post again!

PFB OUT!


	4. My First Day on the Job

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, My Shadow Of Light, and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

So Haruhi broke the vase... what's gonna happen? That is for me to know and you to find out!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 4!

******ouran********

The silence in her house is a calming reassurance to Haruhi that her roommate is not home. Haruhi goes and collapses on the couch. She was dead on her feet and had a pounding headache from the run- in with the vase. Haruhi gets up and makes herself some tea. The tea helps with her headache, but her mind is still trying to take in all of the information. She had, in all one afternoon, seen people she had never wanted to see again, broken a vase worth more than she will ever spend on anything, and she had a job as a secretary for the most annoying people on the planet (in her opinion.) Haruhi nods off twice in the barstool before she drags her tired body to bed.

*ZZZsleepZZZ*

Haruhi wakes on a perfect morning. The sunshine is shining in her room but not in her face, the birds that nest in the cherry three in the park next to her apartment are chirping cheerfully, welcoming the sun. This was the perfect morning except for where she had to go on this perfect morning, her hellhole of a job.

_Why oh why did I break that stupid vase? I wouldn't be in this mess if I weren't so clumsy. _ Haruhi walks sleepily out of her room to realize Renge has already left for her trip to the supermarket for this week's groceries. Lucky for Haruhi, Renge left a note:

_**Be back in an hour. I won't see you because you will be at your new job!**_

_**Good luck and don't dump any tea on anybody's head just because they annoy you!**_

_**Your crazy friend,**_

_**Renge**_

_I said I was sorry about that, the guy started it. He was mucking up the tea ceremony. I was trying to help him, he called me a bitch, and I dumped tea on his head. And that was the end of my tea ceremony instructor career._

Haruhi walks over to the spacious kitchen and looks at the time at the stove , 9:05. _Oh, shit. I'm late! I'm late! I-I got to go! _Haruhi starts to run pell mell around the apartment when a forceful knock makes her jump and run to open the door... _Renge must have forgotten her key_... Haruhi opens the door to see about thirty men crowding her porch.

"Is that Ms. Fugioka?"

"Must be."

Three of the men grab Haruhi and throw her into a car and get in behind her. The car goes to the HC building and the guards take her to a room similar to the one she was in yesterday. A minute or two later, the men walked in.

*uh-oh, somebody's in trouble*

The men had been waiting an hour. Where was Haruhi? While most of them let their imaginations run wild with quite horrid things happening to the girl, Kyoya called his black onion squad to go and see if Ms. Fugioka had fled or not. A minute or two later, Kyoya was informed that Haruhi was in dressing room four. They all headed down the long winding corridor before reaching the room, and they all expected to see Haruhi ready to go and work, but instead they walked in on a livid Haruhi in her underpants.

"Where are your clothes?" Tamaki asked all confused why a lady in her underpants was shooting him death glares.

"I woke up late from the horrible sleep I got from having a mind-blowing headache form my run in with the vase. I noticed the time and began to get ready but Ootori-san's police force came and picked me up first. They didn't exactly give me the time to change." Haruhi said as the guards let go of her arms and walked out of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru had the same idea and ran off looking for Haruhi to wear.

"Sorry, you were supposed to be here at eight. Didn't you set your alarm? Oh and please refer to us by our names, we think it it's easier for us and the employees." Kyoya was scribbling madly into his little black notebook.

"I think I did. I either slept through it, or Renge turned it off."

"Wait, Renge? As in Renge Hoshakugi? The crazy otaku who kept on screaming about yaoi in high school?" Hikaru said, they had come back with something in their arms.

"Yeah, we're best friends. I was the person in the sweater that she always pulled around." Haruhi said wondering what had happened to the grey sweater that she had worn for so much of high school.

"Oh, we thought you we're her boyfriend or something. Sorry for thinking you were a boy." Kaoru said who was on the other side of the couch pinning something to the garments they had brought in earlier.

" It ticked me off because I got yelled at when a teacher saw me going into a girl's bathroom, but since I turned 18 nobody's mistaken me for a boy, I have always wondered why." Haruhi finished with a grin.

_Look down. There's your answer_. Hikaru thought as he and Kaoru put the finishing touches on the ensemble` . "Here you go Haruhi, hope it fits." Hikaru lifted the outfit up from the table to show Haruhi: The dress was made of a baby pink silk, ruffled, sleeveless blouse for the top, and a fitted dark wash denim skirt that fell to right above the knee for the bottom. There were also denim peep-toe heels to match.

Haruhi didn't care much for fashion but since the dress was better than her underpants, she thanked the twins and slipped the clothes over her head and then her feet went into the shoes. Haruhi liked how the fabric felt against her skin, but could really care less upon how fashionably dressed she was.

Haruhi was adorable. At least according to the men, she was like a living doll, so small and cute. They were lost in their thought for a minute before Kyoya snapped out his fantasy.

"Okay Haruhi, we need you run out and get us coffee." Kyoya handed her a list too;" we would also require these items."

"Um, that's fine but do you guys have a car that I can borrow a car? I didn't exactly come in my own car." Haruhi chuckled at her own joke.

" Mommy, we need you limo. We're going on a field trip!" Tamaki cried while stars danced in his large eyes. Kyoya whipped his phone out and in a flash they were down in the parking garage where a limo was waiting. Haruhi climbed in, trying to stay positive about this... outing.

"Where to, Haru-chan?" the overexcited twenty five year old said as he hopped into a seat diagonal the girl.

"The supermarket. I know you can get all of the stuff you want there." Haruhi said and read the list over for the fifteenth time:

**Errand Run:**

**Coffee**

**Maple Syrup**

**Spearmint gum**

**Water bottles**

**Peppermints**

**Red Roses **

The driver opened the door **as** Haruhi finished reading the list over. They all got out and stared at the building before them. This was the supermarket she went to; it had a good selection of food but terrible prices because the store was smack dab in the middle of the business district. The store was also fairly new, so everything inside was top of the line. Haruhi walked towards the sliding doors before realizing six people weren't behind her. She turned on her heel to realize they were still staring at the store.

"Guys it's a store, but for food. Haven't you ever been to a super market?"

"Commoner's... Supermarket! Commoner's supermarket, commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried before running full force towards the doors. The doors slid open a second before the two of them ran though the entrance and into the store. Mori and Honey walked in next, Honey riding in a cart that Mori pushed. And last, Tamaki dragged Kyoya in, all while talking about some sort of microwavable ramen. Haruhi knew this wasn't a secretary job anymore; it was babysitting the privileged men who hired her. She hurriedly walked in after them in fear they would destroy the store in their tornado of curiosity that followed behind them.

**Shoppingcartshoppingcart**

By the time Haruhi had found one item on her list (coffee) her basket was half full of novelties and unnecessary items, such as Pop tarts, microwave popcorn, gummy worms, and pocky, lots and lots of pocky.

"Hey, Haruhi, what's that you got there?" Hikaru and Kaoru now standing behind Haruhi as got the fisrt thing on the list, coffee.

"Its coffee, can't you read?" Haruhi held the canister of coffee in their faces.

"Yeah, but we've never seen coffee like this. Is it that stuff that is already ground?" they took the can from her hands, and inspected it.

"No, it's instant. Your put a few spoonfuls in and then add hot water."

"I heard of this, I'll try it!" Tamaki runs over, and thrusts the can of coffee into the air like a trophy.

"So you commoners actually drink this crap?" Hikaru grabs another can from the display and inspects the label again.

"It's most defiantly not crap!" A voice the whole group recognized as none other than Renge Houshakuji. She was pushing a cart filled with the food that she and Haruhi ate each week. Renge looked over at Haruhi, then to the hosts, then back to Haruhi and then to the hosts several times before screaming at the top of her lungs and breaking one of the sliding glass doors glass window.

"You're working for them? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Why didn't you tell me!" Renge ran over to Haruhi and began shaking her back and forth in a way that would make anyone else puke their guts out.

"I never got the chance." Haruhi said leaning on the display to waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Oh, great, it's the return of the screaming Otaku." Hikaru said quietly before grabbing three can of the "instant coffee crap" and put them in Haruhi abandoned basket.

***Oh hohohohohohohohohohohohoho (Renge's laugh)***


	5. Topsy Turvy

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Will Haruhi ever get them out of the store? Will they ever host in this story?

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 5!

******ouran********

Half an hour later, Haruhi managed to get the men, and Renge too, back into the limo without having them go though every little thing in the store, though many questions went unanswered ("So if you have double coupons do you have to have two of the same items?" "They make melon flavored crackers?" "Where's the bathroom?" "This ramen is so cheap, how is that possible?"), and a few pickle jars were left broken in isle three, the eight of them make it into the limo in one peice with the groceries taking up two whole seats.

"I'm telling you, Commoner's coffee is really good! It's also really cheap! 300 yen for 100 grams is insanely cheap!" Renge shook Hikaru's shoulder furiously, yelling her head off.

"Okay, okay, otaku. You don't have to make me deaf to get your point across." Hikaru said, sliding down to sit next to Haruhi who was still wobbly from Renge's shaking her arms. Haruhi took one little look at him before sighing deeply and closed her eyes again and started rubbing her temples again.

"I never knew pocky was so amazing! It's almost better than cake, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed munching on strawberry pocky.

" Why is she here again, Haruhi? I never said she was going to come to work with you." Kyoya said, playing with his smart phone.

"Can we drop her off? Then I can get my own clothes and my other things." Haruhi said, momentarily looking up at them before going back to rubbing her temples.

"What's so wrong with having another lovely lady join our party?" Tamaki said gesturing to Renge.

"You are still the phony prince, and you always will." Renge says and watches as Tamaki goes into his corner of woe (or the very back of the limo.)

"Fine, she can stay, but if she goes all otaku, Haruhi, you are taking her home." Kyoya said wearily, like a person asked to work Christmas Eve.

They all felt the car coming to a stop and got out to see what the sudden stop was about. When they got of the car, five people deadpanned. They had stopped at a cake shop. They all knew Honey adored cake. Why oh, why were they here? Honey could consume the amount of cake in that puny bakery in a day. They still went inside anyway. Kyoya walked up to the jolly owner with a fat smile, and when Kyoya finished talking the man wasn't smiling anymore

"You want HOW many? In three days? It can't be done!" he cried

"Unless you want to lose your business I suggest you get right on this order." Kyoya motioned for all of them to follow him out, and so they did.

"Um, Kyoya, what was that for?" Haruhi said as her vision was finally beginning to stop spinning. It stopped and then started to spin even faster. Haruhi felt a migraine coming on and it was only noon. These people were taking a toll on her heath and well being as well as her life.

"I heard from a client that that was the best place for cakes, why not try it?"

"Yeah, those are supposed to be the bestest cakes in Japan!" Honey sempai said.

"Okay, fine, but what's next? Doesn't this club have a meeting anytime soon?" Haruhi asked trying to her best to sound interested. Her Head pounded with the potholes they passed over and with each word spoken, her head screamed in pain for quietness.

"Yeah we do today. It's our first since high school." Kaoru said quietly.

"Oh no, don't tell me, you guys are still hosting? " Haruhi said, "Are the girls still yelly as they were before? If they are, I cannot deal. My head kills."

"We don't know. And for this host club you don't have be an Ouran student, we cater to the high class society of Japan." Hikaru said, "You know Haruhi, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Hikaru said looking as her face went from rosy to pale green.

"No, I'm-" and before another word was said, she used Hikaru's shoes as a alternative barf bag.

***Barfbagbarfbag*

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I ruined your shoes!" Haruhi cried as Hikaru removed his liquid covered shoes from his feet and threw the out the window.

"You did, but those were getting worn anyway." Hikaru said brushing off the shoes matter; he had 13 pairs in other colors at home. "Are you alright? I think your health is a little more important than shoes."

"I think. Renge never shake me like that again." Haruhi said, chugging down a water bottle to drown out the taste of her sushi she had yesterday.

"Are you sure? Do you want to rest?" Tamaki was over his episode and he was now on the other side of Haruhi.

"What kind of employee would I be if I lied down on the job? Especially on the first day." Haruhi said weakly, trying to laugh but only causing a coughing fit.

"A smart one, since you are sick." Mori said, actually speaking for once today.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not sick." Haruhi said, and Renge knew when Haruhi was like that nobody would get her to change her mind.

"But you threw up on Hika-chan's shoes; only people who are sick throw up, Haru-chan." Honey said, totally for getting the mass amount of pocky.

"Don't employers want people to work? Any way I feel fine now, why does it matter so much?" Haruhi said, glaring at the six men in the car.

_We care because you interest us. You actually make work fun, and you're not an idiot with a pretty face, like most girls we deal with." _They all thought silently before finally giving in to the brunette.

"Fine, Renge, if she upchucks again, please take her home." Kyoya said, trying not to care.

"Yes, sir, Shadow King!" Renge saluted the young man in glasses as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Let's host!" Tamaki cries and charges towards the building, with the rest not far behind.

**YAY, HOSTING!**

Did you like it? Sorry Hikaru threw shoes out the window, he should know better. (even if he did know better I bet he still would have thrown them out the window anyway.)

I have a poll on the pairings, if you want any... or if you don't.

Happy July 13th, Internet peoples!,

PFB OUT!


	6. A Not So Sweet Afternoon

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

The Hosts will Host, and Ranka will appear... Bum Bum BUM!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 6!

******ouran********

"Okay, we've got thirty seconds till those doors open, positions! "Haruhi yelled to the workers putting on the finishing touches on the water fall, the grass and the costumes. They fled and the bell rang, telling them it was two o' clock and the room went dark. The doors parted to show a swarm of about fifty girls, their customers for the day. The music systems blasted out a techno remix of classical music that sounded like Bach, and when the lights lifted the women were in candy land. The waterfall was a chocolate one with a chocolate river going towards the chocolate pond near the back of the humungous room. The floor was covered in grass that was of course, candy. The many trees were filled with cotton candy and from the boughs of the tree hung candy apples. There were tables and couches that looked to be made of oversized sweets but were thankfully fake. And in the middle of it all stood The six men of the host club.

Tamaki was the King of Candy Land with his sucker shaped scepter, a burgundy suit with tails, and a large burgundy top hat with a cream ribbon wrapped around it.

Kyoya was the Lord of Licorice, in an all black suit with tails, a triangular hat with the pieces of licorice hanging off the back, and several pieces of licorice sticking out from his jacket pocket.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both Red Hots. They wore red shirts, red ties, red pants, and red shoes. Their hair was spiked upwards to look like flames and the tips of their hair were dyed bright red.

Honey was the Gingerbread Man. Since he hadn't hit his full growth spurt yet, he was the perfect height for a gingerbread man. The overalls and shirt looked so real, the thing looked good enough to eat.

Last, was Mori, the Peppermint Lumberjack. He wore read pants and suspenders with a red and white plaid shirt underneath. On his head was a red ski cap and in his left hand he held an oversized candy cane.

"Welcome, Ladies." They all said and powder sugar snow fell from the ceiling in place of the roses they would have normally done.

Behind the men stood two ladies and a tea cart. The ladies were none other than Haruhi and Renge, dressed in pink maid's outfits at stopped at the knee with puffy sleeves and lacy ankle socks. Renge felt so happy to be back in cosplay, and Haruhi was ready to rip the dress to shreds. It took twenty minutes and seven threats to get Haruhi into that dress and she was itching to get out.

_Why don't they hire people for this? I'm their secretary, not their maid. I cannot believe I planned all of this in two hours and then this is how they repay me. _Haruhi fumed silently as the girls ran to their appropriate tables for the afternoon.

Renge ran off to get the cake for Honey, so Haruhi was left alone to serve the tea.

"Ohhh, Haruhiiiiii!" Tamaki sang from his table.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, keep your top hat on." Haruhi said and pushed the cart over.

"These lovely ladies and I require some refreshments, can you please get us the mint black tea?" Tamaki said sweetly and all the women around him giggled. _He will always be a ladies' man..._

"Sure thing." Haruhi turned her back to them to fill the teapot with the correct tea. There were at least twelve different types of tea on the cart and the labels on the thing were small so it took a minute. She finally managed to find the mint black tea and poured the steaming liquid without spilling a drop like she normally would. _I'm so happy I was a tea ceremony instructor. I never knew it would come in handy..._

"Wait! Haruhi? As in Haruhi Fujioka? Aren't you a boy?" A girl, who I went to Ouran with, questions me and gives me a very confused look.

"Yeah, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. And I'm a girl. I just had short hair and glasses in high school. I swear I'm a girl and I never was a boy to begin with." Haruhi droned on, this was one of the many times she ran into former classmates and had to explain her gender.

"Oh. Sorry, the way that otaku, Renge, dragged you around we all thought you were her boyfriend." She apologized and gave me her version of puppy eyes asking for forgiveness.

"It's alright. I got mistaken for a boy a lot in high school." Haruhi tried to walk away but a hand with bright red nails held her back.

"Now come, sit. How does a girl like you end up with them if they thought you were a boy for all of high school?" She pried excitedly.

"I- I got an interview and became the host club's secretary. Today's my first day on the job." Haruhi said quickly, trying to finish the questioning.

"Miss Anakugi, we have welcomed Haruhi into our family with open arms, and she actually designed the theme for today." Tamaki said and turned all the conversation towards Haruhi.

"How is working for them?"

"Have you done anything else besides being their secretary?"

"Do you like any of them?"

"How's Renge? Tell her I said hi."

"You should host! Men would come for miles to see you!"

Haruhi drew the line at hosting. "I'm just their secretary, I'm no host." She defended herself, trying to get the conversation off her hosting.

"You know," Hikaru and Kaoru said, they had come up behind the couch, "She could make a really good host. A little makeup, and maybe some hair extensions, and we could make a wonderful hostess."

"Haruhi, you can't! Daddy won't let you!" Tamaki cried and reached across the table trying to grab Haruhi arm.

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Haru-chan going to host? Yay! Haru-chan I cannot wait to host with you!" honey calls from his table, and all of his customers laugh about how cute he is.

" Gentlemen, I suggest we go back to hosting. Haruhi don't make me increase your dept. We will discuss this later." Kyoya walks over and the girls disperse like people run away from a building that the military was sent in on.

Haruhi gets up and goes to refill the tea cart with cups in the back room, and Renge burst through the door running at top speed.

"Must... Go... Now... Haruhi..." Renge manages to say in between pants.

"Why? What's wrong?" Haruhi was instantly worried this was about her dad.

"Dad... Here... Now..."

"M y dad's here? Why? How would he even now where I work? I never told him."

"Mei-chan."

"She did not." Haruhi was really hoping Renge was joking.

"She did."

"! Where's my wonderful baby girl?" A manly and girly voice called from the open door.

"She did." Haruhi said and ran over to get rid of her dad. She knew Kyoya would make her dept skyrocket if her father was here.

***RANKARANKARANKARANKA*****

I don't know if I will actually put Mei-chan into the story n( as in give her dialogue) but who knows...

Thanks you to all my readers, I really appreciate your support! (I you don't want to read a bunch ) just skip after this) The them used in this story is credited to Hasbro, Tim Burton, and Warner borthers. I own nothing.

Okay now that that is done I can say good bye.

GOOODDDDDBBBBYYYYYEEEEEE!,

PFB OUT!


	7. THE RANKANATOR

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

This is a filler/ crack chapter... I only took a few minutes on it so If it's not super amazing... sorry...

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 7!

******ouran********

***RANKARANKARANKARANKA*****

"Haruhi you look so cute!" Ranka ran over to his daughter and squeezed her tight.

"Dad, you're...squeezing... Me... Too hard..." Haruhi managed to get out though her father's bear hug.

"Oopsie Daisy! So This is where you work? It's so marvelous!" Ranka cried and began to ohh and ahh at every little thing.

"Dad don't touch that stuff!" Haruhi said, slapping her dad's hand away from a candy apple.

"Why not?"

" I'll have to pay for it later! Just... Just go and I'll call you tonight! Or actually let's go out together tonight!" Haruhi said trying to get rid of her father at all costs.

"No, no... I want to see you work!" Ranka said.

"We're having a party and if my employers found out you were here, I could get fired." Haruhi said, knowing that was not true because she was in dept and could not quit or get fired.

"Ohhh, you must be Mrs. Fujioka!" Tamaki pops up behind Haruhi and holds his hand out to the cross dresser.

"No, actually, I'm **MR.** Fujioka. Who are you? A pest trying to molest my sweet daughter?" Ranka cries and yanks on Tamaki's collar to make them at eye level with each other.

"Uhh, uhh, no, sir! I am Tamaki Souh, the King of the Host club, if you will." He bows and hold out a hand for Ranka to shake. Ranka stares, slaps Tamaki's hand and begins to pull Haruhi out the door.

"This is a Host club! Haruhi you are quitting right Now! Come on!" Ranka tries to pull his daughter off the door, to get her away from this horrible place, but Kyoya stops him.

"Mr. Fujioka? I think you may have misunderstood. Haruhi is our secretary. She is not a hostess. She was just helping out for today because we were short a hand or two." Kyoya said, pulling most of that speech right out of his butt.

"Oh. Okay. But If I ever hear of you men hurting Haruhi, you will al deal with the RANKANATOR! FEAR ME!" Ranka cries and runs out of the room.

"Sorry. That's my dad for ya." Haruhi faceplams and ties to think of a way to keep her dad from interfering with her work life...

***THE RANKANATOR LIVES!***

That was a short filler/crack/odd chapter that I wrote in a few minutes thank you!

PFB OUT!


	8. I'm In This For the Long Run

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

This is a filler chapter. It also has a pivotal point in the story! And it it pretty much ties me to the story so I can't just end it with Haruhi getting hit with a bus or something... ( Not like I'd do that! I love to write!)

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 8!

***THE RANKANATOR LIVES! ***

"Haruhi, do you want to host?" Kyoya said after the girls had finally left (including Renge)

" Would I get my dept paid off faster? I wouldn't do it unless it was for that." Haruhi was playing with a srcunchie in her hands, trying not to look at Kyoya.

"No but If you do become a host there are more ways to pay it off."

"Haruhi, no! Daddy won't let you!" Tamaki cried and glomped Haruhi.

"Who's daddy?" Haruhi pinches his hand and he lets go.

"I as your King, and elder, will become your daddy! Kyoya is the mommy!"Tamaki cries and runs over to Kyoya.

"I'm in no way a mommy."

"Mommma! Pleeaaaaseeee! This is a two person thing! Raising a child is not something I can do alone!"

"No."

"I think it would be awesome. We need a girl around; it would make things more _interesting..." _Hikaru and Kaoru slip their arms around Haruhi and pull Haruhi into a death grip. She squirms and tries to break free, but never makes it out of their grasp.

"Then hire someone. I'm here only to pay back my dept, not to play dress up with grown men." Haruhi grumbles and finally slips out of the twin's grasp. They try to capture her again but Mori grabbed her, and places her over her shoulder, and carries her back to the couch.

"If you idiots weren't busy spazzing, you just might notice I have short hair and most of the rich and famous people in Japan think I'm a guy." Haruhi said playing with the curled ends of her boyish haircut.

"Haru-chan, why don't you want to be a host? It's so much fun!" Honey yells waving his hands in the air like a madman.

" No."

"what if we cut your dept by half? As long as you stay our secretary during off club hours, you could pay off the dept in about four years, not counting other various bribes and dept extensions." Kyoya looks up from his phone to face Haruhi with a serious face.

"Are you... Serious?" Haruhi's jaw practically drops to the floor in astonishment. Half of her dept? She could now put the job of Host on her resume when she finally (or if ever) got to work at a law firm.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Haruhi, before you host, there's one itty, bitty little detail, which we need to pay attention to..." Kaoru comes up and hooks his arm around hers, and Hikaru follows suit. "It's..."

"Your look. It's all wrong for a woman of society. You need a makeover. Badly. Very badly." Hikaru stated bluntly, no beating around the bush for him.

"What do you mean? I look fine for a lady. If you're referring to this morning, I didn't have time to change," Haruhi shook her arms back and forth, or at least as best as she could wave them in-between two people.

"Hey Kyoya, can you call off the club for tomorrow, we all have work to do." Hikaru called to the Ootori sitting on the other side of the room.

"No, I'm, I won't come to work." Haruhi said trying to give them a threat.

"We know where you live, and if you try to go, Kyoya's fancy police force, or Renge will find you, whoever does first." Tamaki piped up for the first time in minutes.

"No way in hell. I don't need nor do I want a makeover." Haruhi stated.

"Too bad. Be here at eight or else." Hikaru and Kaoru finally let go and push the girl out the door.

Before she leaves, Hikaru pops his head out the door "You can keep the clothes, You need them more than we do. Besides they look cute on you!" Hikaru realizes what he said, and his cheeks turn a baby pink color before his head retreats behind the door.

***MAKEOVER!***

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have wanted to give Haruhi a makeover in a story for so long! And Hikaru blushed! EEEEE! (I like Hikaru and Kaoru! if you don't sorry)

Any ideas or suggestion on how this should turn out?

Tell me in a PM or a review! ( Will dedicate the chapter to you!)

Until We find Haruhi and give her a makeover ( not like she really needs one),

PFB OUT!


	9. The Little Yellow Sundress

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 9!

***MAKEOVER!***

The lady walking thought the door next morning wasn't Haruhi. She had long flowing hair, perfect makeup, and was wearing clothes that were right off the runways.

"Hey! Lady, you can't just barge in here! This is our private dressing room! What if we were undressing?" Hikaru stops the woman in her tacks at the door.

"Good morning to you too, Hikaru." Haruhi slid down at her desk in the middle of the room and began to boot up her laptop.

"Haruhi? What's with the wig?" Kaoru walks over to stand next to his brother with an equally confused expression.

"I get it... Haruhi is pretty without a makeover!" Honey walks over wielding Usa-chan and a big smile.

"nice try... but you still have to. If not your physical aspects, then at least let up help you in the clothing department, we have been itching to have somebody try on our female clothing." They say together and drag Haruhi towards the doors.

"I'm happy you guys like me, because if you didn't I'd be dead by now. You guys are devilish and crazy." Haruhi said trying to struggle out of their grasp.

"We know." The y opened a door and behind it was the largest bathroom Haruhi had ever seen, it was the size of the large apartment she and Renge shared and then some. Inside the room were another set of twins.

"Haruhi this is Kazumi and Mai, our maids, and people who love to do makeovers." Kaoru and Hikaru pushed Haruhi towards the women in jeans, pink t shirts and black smocks. They slide out of the room, and Haruhi finds herself in a chair.

"So, Haruhi, we are told you need a haircut, mani/pedi, and makeup tutorials?" Mai speaks and Kazumi pulls off Haruhi's wig.

"Hey, I need that back! That's mine!" Haruhi tries to take the wig back, but in the blink of an eye it's gone.

"Sorry. Okay ready to be beautiful?" Kazumi comes up behind Haruhi with a pair of scissors and a comb.

"I am in no way ready for this but do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Haruhi sighed as she watched her hair fall the floor.

***OHHH more twins***

Two hours later Haruhi stumbles into the adjoining room, polished, buffed, and with an unnecessary amount of makeup on her face.

"I'm here, and I let your maids play dolly with me. I'm guessing you guys are going to do the same." Haruhi leans on the wall, calling to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were out of sight but not out of earshot.

"Yep. Come here. We wanna get this done without Kyoya yelling at us for taking so long." Haruhi turns the corner and the boys stop dead in their tracks. Kaoru drops the boxes he was carrying and ten pairs of pumps spill out on the floor. Hikaru lets a mess of clothes fall upon the shoes as well.

"What? It looks that bad? Really? Um, I'm gonna—No! Don't go!" the twins grab Haruhi after cutting her off and place her on a couch and pick up the fallen clothing. They then pull a rack of clothes out of the closet longer than the room, so part of it is still in the closet.

"I'm not trying any of those on. They are either pinky, to frilly, or too short. And I don't wear anything like that." Haruhi gets off the couch and walks towards the door.

"You're passing up free clothes? Think of all the ootoro that would go to waste, Kaoru. It's a shame." Hikaru sighs and rests his chin on his brother's shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck.

" What? Did-did you say something about ootoro?" Haruhi turns around immediately.

"Well, yeah, we had some if you wanted it, but I guess you don't want to try on the clothes..." Kaoru smirks.

"You guys are bribing me? Who told you I like ootoro?"

"Renge. I never knew you mom was dead and your dad became a tranny after her death because he'd never love another woman! It's quite romantic you know." Hikaru walks over to the rack and pulls out a modest yellow sundress.

"Yeah, well, telling my bosses my mom is dead isn't really anything more than a sob story, so I never mentioned it. This is really adorable, when did you guys as Renge about me, including my measurements?" Haruhi took the sundress and began to the bathroom. No way was she changing in front of grown men...

"We asked her last night. " Hikaru grabs a box of yellow wedges to go along with the dress

"Where are you going Haruhi? We aren't idiots, there's a dressing room over here." Kaoru pointed over to the corner of the large room, where a curtained off corner was marked off. Hikaru and Kaoru pull Haruhi over to the corner and pull her in with them.

"No way. I can dress myself. It's a sundress, and I can tie the halter top part by myself." Haruhi pushes the twins out of the room and she pulls off her robe she ended up wearing and slips on the sundress as fast as possible.

"Here, how do I look?" Haruhi steps out to realize the audience of two has grown to six.

"Oh, Daughter, you look lovely!" Tamaki runs over and glomps Haruhi.

"Don't touch me there, that's sexual harassment! "Haruhi cries pulls away from the French man.

"Red Card!" Hikaru and Karou call, and the everybody bursts out laughing except Haruhi and Tamaki.

***Bad Tamaki***

"What does this have to do with the Host club?" Haruhi asked when she was trying on a scarlet, strapless ball gown, her third ball gown in a row.

"Well all the ball gowns and costumes we made will be kept here for Themed day, but you can keep all the other clothes." Kaoru speaks once he makes sure the other clothes are packed up and ready to go with Haruhi, all thirteen boxes of clothes.

"I'm gonna change out of this and into something else." Haruhi slips off the blood- colored monstrosity, and pulls on the yellow sundress. It was her favorite article of clothing she tried on today, so she asked if she could wear it once she was done (which wasn't that long thanks to the help of ootoro).

"Now what do we do? I we already have tomorrow's theme planned out, The weekly order of cakes arrived earlier, so what else is there to do?" Haruhi steps out in the sundress and walks over to the men.

"We could play a game..." Hikaru and Kaoru look upon Haruhi with Cheshire grins.

"Aren't we too old for games?" Haruhi asks.

"No, not this game, but we got to warn you we always play a penalty game if somebody loses and nobody has ever won." They step back ruffle their hair into a way that makes it look windblown, and they both make a sly grin upon their faces.

"So, Haruhi, which one is Hikaru?" they smile and say in union.

"Hikaru's on the left, and Kaoru is on the right, which usually Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left. " Haruhi smiles and walks towards the doors.

"Uh Oh! You got it wrong!" They smile and high five each other.

"No I'm right, you may look alike but there are ways to tell you apart." She smiles her irresistibly cut smile, and walks towards the doors along with the rest of the club. But Hikaru and Kaoru just stand and watch the girl who has begun to melt the locks on their caged hearts, walk away.

**** Yay it's the "Which one is Hikaru game!"****

That was a lot of writing... I hoped you liked it!

(PS: cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, did you see what you asked about? I put her here... She probably will be back)

Hope you liked the chapter!

I want you to pick the pairing! I have a poll on my Profile page, please check it out!

Lots O' Love,

PFB OUT! PEACE!


	10. Phish Food, a Pink Bikini, and a Beach

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever, fyre-mizt and nicluvly for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 10!

**** Yay it's the "Which one is Hikaru game!"****

"You can tell them apart? I could never do that!" Renge cries, looking though the clothes Hikaru and Kaoru gave Haruhi, and helping her put them in her closet.

"It's not that hard. When you spend enough time with people, you get to know them. This is no different for the twins." Haruhi sighs and finishes her leftover ootoro from this afternoon. She put away most of the clothes so Renge offered to do the last two boxes. Haruhi was sitting on her purple bead looking at her now filled closet. Haruhi sighed, she had just cleaned the closet, and now she was going to have to d it again. There were clothes hanging from every bar, the top shelf was filled with twenty pairs of pumps, and there were so many dresses...

" So can I come to the ball next month?" Renge folds a few t-shirts into a drawer in the walk in closet.

"What ball? The guys never told me about a ball."

"The Harvest moon ball, of course. They had really fantastic ones at Ouran so I'm hoping they will top those too." Renge sighed and placed the last shirts into the closet "There! Your closet is finished and filled to the brim."

"Oh great... "Haruhi groans and flops back on her pillows. She wasn't going to have fun planning that.

"Well at least you know now." Renge gets up from the floor and pulls Haruhi off the bed. "I know what we need."

" Sleep? Because I'm beat." Haruhi yawns and sits back down.

"No! We need to get Ice cream! To the fridge!" Renge grabs hold of Haruhi's arm, and drags the girl towards the big refrigerator.

"Lookie, we have some Ben and Jerry's. Your favorite, Phish Food and Cinnamon Buns. Come on. The Classics channel is putting "Psycho" tonight. Let's eat way too good food and scare ourselves shitless."

"Hand me a spoon and the Phish Food." Haruhi sighs and holds her hand out waiting for the imported ice cream to fall into it.

**NOM NOM Ice Cream!**

Haruhi took one look at her closet and grabbed the clothes nearest to her. A tube top, daisy dukes, and thigh boots lay in her hands. No way. She tries again and comes up with a boat neck ¾ sleeve striped shirt, a denim mini, and tennis shoes. This was good enough for her. She slips the clothes on, grabs a frozen toaster waffle, and slips out the door.

***To the hot men of the host club****

Haruhiiiiii!" the twins grab the brunette as soon as she walks though the door.

"What is it? And is it so important I cannot set down my bag on my desk first, its kinda digging into my side. "Haruhi mumbles in-between their tight sandwich style hug.

"Nope. We decided that today were going to the beach! We made you something..." They pull the girl towards yet another mannequin. God knows how they get more after yesterday... On the mannequin was something pink, frilly, and tight. No way was Haruhi going to wear that.

"No."

"Please?"

"No way!"

"Why won't my lovely daughter wear the pretty bathing suit? Please, Haruhi, for Daddy?" Tamaki comes up behind the twins and flashes puppy eyes... the kind we all give into eventually.

"No way in Hell. I have a nice one. It's green, one shoulder and it's a tankini, I'll wear that! No Bikinis!" Haruhi runs over to her desk and falls into her chair, and propels it towards the far side of the room.

"Heellp! This thing's gonna- oh thanks Mori." Haruhi looks up at the senior that stopped her chair.

"Anytime." He nods and walks off to a couch and lies down. Haruhi knows how tiring Honey can be.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey comes over and grabs the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine I- oomph." Haruhi is pulled from her chair into Tamaki's hug.

"My beloved daughter! Are you alright! MOMMMMAAA call an ambulance!" Tamaki cries and fusses over the girl.

"I said I'm fine. No get off. "Haruhi pinches Tamaki's hand, forcing him to let go.

"Haruhi, before we go to the beach, I need you to file this, fax this, and can you drive this over to Satasumi eclectic?" Kyoya hands Haruhi three large stacks of paper, and a map. "Have fun."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Haruhi sighs and goes t find the fax machine.

***FILING!*****

"How did you guys get in the back of my car?" Haruhi had pulled over when she found the twins in the back of her car while on her way to the beach for the day. She had stopped at home after dropping off the electric bill, to get her bathing suit and found them there.

"You really didn't notice us? We were in your call for all this time and you only now notice we are here?" Kaoru gives her a look and lays back in the seat. "I think it would be best to go, Kyoya will tan all of our hides if we're late."

*evil twins*

The water was warm. The sun was out. The Host club was there! Haruhi didn't want any part of it. Her bathing suit ripped when the string caught on the bathroom door at the beach. She was now stuck wearing Hikaru and Kaoru's pink monstrosity. Haruhi sat with a towel covering her body under an umbrella like a turtle for the first half hour they were there. The twins managed to get her out in time for the ladies, and men for Haruhi, to come.

Haruhi sat under a pink umbrella, on a pink towel, wearing pink. She wanted to barf. Pink was nice in moderation but this was like drowning in Pepto-Bismol. The three men didn't seem to care they just sat staring, at her. Not in a perverted way but like she was this miracle, a girl in a host club. Haruhi tried to engage one of them in conversation, and they still didn't stop staring. Haruhi excused herself, and went over to Kyoya.

"Um, Kyoya, I know there people pay good money to be here, but is it a bad thing if they don't do anything but stare?" Haruhi motioned over to her umbrella where all the men had turned their heads toward her.

"No, it's a good thing. They aren't eat or drinking, so it its' pure profit. Keep it up." Kyoya turns back to his own customers and totally ignore Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhiiiiii!" The twins have their arms around Haruhi's in no time flat. They wrap themselves around her, like a seductive sandwich hug.

"Wanna be a threesome? It could be fun." Hikaru purrs in Haruhi's right ear. The girls begin to squeal.

"Yeah, two lovers are so much better than one." Kaoru purrs in her left ear. The girls go wild.

"Um, how about I get back to you on that..." Haruhi smiles and slides out from between and goes back to her group. In no time Tamaki goes over to the twins, yells about his Haruhi, and walks over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Is my Beloved Daughter Okay! Daddy won't let the shady twins near my little girl.

"Who are you calling Shady?" the Twins were next to Haruhi in a flash.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, do you want to go hellfish shunting? " Honey cries, carrying a bucket teeming with sea life.

"It's shellfish hunting Mitsukini." Mori picks up the small adult and puts him on his shoulders.

"No thanks." Haruhi facepalms, and vows never to come back to the beach with the guys again.

*hellfish shunting ahoy!*

The sun was setting, the water is warm, and Haruhi looked amazing. The white dress she wore was perfect, bunching and flowing in all the right places. The sunset behind her gave a heavenly aurora to her, like an angel.

"Oh, Tamaki, this is so beautiful. The only way it could be better is if we kissed." Haruhi cooed.

"I'll help you with that." Tamaki whispered and leaned in, and he felt her breath on his lips and he felt her- sand.

"Bhahahahahahahhahahahahaha!" The twins we laughing their heads off, Tamaki had had a daydream about Haruhi and ended up making out with the sand.

"Boss, you really don't need to get so physical with your daydreams... It creped Haruhi out so much her ran to the cliffs." Kaoru said smirking. He knew that was a total lie, Haruhi had been up by the cliffs for half an hour now, watching the sunset.

"Yeah, there are children here." Hikaru says and walks over to honey and puts his hands over Honey's eyes.

"Hika-chan, why'd the sky go dark?" honey asked trying to pull Hikaru's hands off his eyes.

Tamaki then began to yell and chase the fleeting Hitachiin brothers. Kyoya told then to stop. Mori pulled Honey from the cross fire. They all ended up running around, chasing each other for some reason or another.

Haruhi let a giggle escape her lips, these men were like children, and they didn't like to share, they boasted, taunted, and were pretty wild. She sat up on a cliff a hundred feet from them and the ocean. The sun was setting and made the water the color of orange juice. Hikaru had said earlier today that the cliff was haunted so if you fell in the water from here, you never resurface. This was simply a silly old wife's tale, and nothing more. Behind Haruhi, the shuffling of feet up rocks was heard, and Haruhi turned around, expecting the guys, but only seeing the men she has sat with earlier today. The smell of sea salt was replaced by the sickly sweet reeking of alcohol that came off the men.

"Hey, lady, what's a girl like you doing alone? Did your boyfriend dump you? Want to have a little fun to forget about him." The tall and lean one, wobbled over putting an arm on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Get off." Haruhi shrugged off his arm and tried to get towards the beach.

"We just want to have a little fun, now let's go make magic on the beach." Two of the leader's cronies pinned Haruhi's arms behind her back.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I've got to tell you a secret." Haruhi batted her lashes, acting a sweet and cute. Being as drunk as he was, he walked over getting very close.

"What is it, sugar?"

"This." Haruhi smiles as he drops like a rock after she hit his batteries. She rips her arms from the other people's grasp and throws the lighter one at the big guys head, knocking them both unconscious. Haruhi hadn't taken Tai Kwan Do for years for nothing. The leader stands up and grip both of her arms ad drags her towards the cliff.

"That wasn't a smart choice, sweetie, now how about you go for a little swim." He begins to push of the cliff, but before her feet totally leave the cliff she lets out a blood curding, glass shattering shriek and hopes the guys hear her. She falls with the wind whipping at her ears, with minimal screaming. Her head hit something hard and she falls to the water. The red of blood floats though the water as her vision blurs. _Please Help... _ She prays before she closes her eyes.

*** Cliffie ( literally)**

Yeah it's a big cliff hanger... I Won't keep you waiting for that long. I'll update this story later this week!

I have a poll on this story's paring and it's still open but here are the current stats:

KyoHaru : three votes

HikaHaru: three votes

MorHaru: one vote

TamaHaru: one vote

The poll is still open for a while, so plz vote for your favs!

Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was swamped with swim team!

Happy Sunday!

PFB OUT!


	11. I am Their Toy

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever, fyre-mizt, sadevotchka, and glassesgirl02 for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 11!

*5...4...3...2...1...*

Tamaki's POV

I'm finally catching up to the twins when I hear a noise that makes me shiver. A scream. No, not just any scream, a scream where your blood boils, your heart pumps tenfold, and you can't do anything but Listen to the agony of it.

I turn to see where the scream and almost let out a similar one of my own. It's Haruhi falling. My instincts propel my body towards the girl. I run to a lower cliff in time to see her head smack against a rock, and roll into the orange juice colored water. I dive in and swim straight for her. The water is a deep red around her body, blood. I press her little body against mine and go to the surface. I swim with her on my back until I can stand. I carry her bridal style to the shore.

She stirs and looks around sleepily. She sees my face and her mouth makes a big oh, and her cheeks flush a deep crimson. The blood still flows from the cut. The guys come rushing over, hovering like spaceships over Haruhi. I place her into Mori's arms and take the towel that Kyoya held out to me. I then notice how much blood is actually on my arm, I look like I'm bleeding. I wipe it off, and we take Haruhi back to the Twin's beach house ( or more or less castle) to wait for the doctor Kyoya called .He arrives shortly and dresses her wounds, and sends her to bed.

**My brother cannot stand band aids for some odd reason...**

My forehead throbs with each heartbeat. Each snippet of light is blinding, and to top it all off each movement send shooting pain though my body. I open my eyes to see a blurry room around me, the shades are pulled but it's probably about 8:30. I look to my left to find Kyoya sitting in an arm chair, reading.

"Oh, you're awake. You took a nasty spill, and not to mention had an unfortunate encounter with some hoodlums." He sets the book down and presses his cool palm against my forehead, or whatever isn't covered in gauze. He pulls his hand away shaking it vigorously.

"You're burning up. I suggest you sleep. It'll bring the fever down." He grabs a washcloth from the night table and walks to the bathroom to dampen it. He presses the cold cloth against my forehead and the pain is diluted for a minute.

"Hey, Kyoya is Haruhi- HARUHI!" Tamaki creaks open the door, and runs for the brunette in bed.

"Shut up, you idiot. She's got a high fever not to mention a nasty bump on the head. I suggest you let her get her rest, or she'll be worse off." Kyoya pulls the ecstatic blond from the room, letting Haruhi rest in silence. She lets her eyes flutter shut, her body too tired to fight for consciousness.

*ZZZzzzzZZZ*

"Haruhi." The voice cuts though her sleep, and her eyes snap open from her dreamless sleep. She had woken from a cold sweat, her body freezing but sweaty.

"Yeah?" she looks up to find Tamaki.

"I-I uh..." Tamaki is at a loss for words in front of his "daughter".

"Thanks, Tamaki. You saved me, and I don't think I would be alive if you hadn't. Thanks." Haruhi looks up at her senior and smiles. Tamaki's heart jolts, his cheeks stain red, and his mind goes into over drive. _She's so cute... I-I..._ To Tamaki's inner Mind Theater!

~Tamaki's inner Mind Theater~

"Tamaki, Tamaki, I'm forever in you dept for saving me!" Haruhi cries and throws her little arms around Tamaki.

"It was nothing my sweet. My concern is for your health right now." Tamaki picks her up in his arm and holds her tight.

"Oh, I'm fine, but I think I might need a little sugar to make me a lot better." Haruhi leans her little lips toward his and he-

"You pervert." Tamaki snap out of his mind theater to find Hikaru staring straight into his eyes. Tamaki jumps back three feet and starts to wail.

"What are you shady twins doing with Haruhi at this hour? I was doing my duty as her father to wake Haruhi up!" Tamaki cries, trashing his arms around like a mental patient. He scans the room for Haruhi, only to find her, to his utter most horror, in Kaoru's arms with a look of surprise on her cute little face.

"Yeah, and probably doing much worse in your imagination, perv." Hikaru follows Kaoru and Haruhi out the door and they take off running. Tamaki dashes out behind then, in pursuit of his Haruhi.

*Dash Dash Dash... GO!*

"You know I can run, right?" Haruhi looks up at the younger Hitachiin with a glare of utter irritation.

"We both know that, but it's easier to make a getaway without you tripping like you did when you got yourself into this mess." Kao looks down at her and smirks slightly.

"I'm not your toy. Put me down." Haruhi was not going to be a toy to them.

"Oh contraire, Haruhi, in fact you are our toy. I suggest you get used to it because we don't get bored easily." Hikaru catches up with us and pulls Haruhi from Kaoru's arms to his, and runs though the kitchen to throw off Tamaki.

"Come back here you doppelgangers!" Tamaki's yell is heard from the far off hallway, which gives Hikaru to slow down a bit.

"How long is this planning to go on for?" Haruhi looks at her tiny ring watch Renge had gotten for her a year ago.

"I dunno. As long as it takes." Hikaru runs for the foyer but when Tamaki sees then, Hikaru heads for the rooftops. Before they get to the top, Hikaru gives Haruhi to Mori and he keeps on running towards the roof tops. They run though the library, three bathrooms, a bedroom, a swimming pool and a balcony.

"Hey Mori, can you stop and put me down? I don't like to be a football." Haruhi laughs and Mori sets her down on the floor. Honey appears from behind a door leading who know here and grabs my hand.

"I'll keep Haru-chan away from Tama-chan, okay Takashi?" He smiles and looks up at his cousin.

"Mn." Was his only reply, he smiles and walks into the room Honey came out of.

"Haru-chan! In here!"Honey pulls the brunette into an exceptionally large dumbwaiter and they descend down the shaft. The come to a stop and open the door. They end up in the hallway outside Haruhi's room, where Kyoya is leaning against the far wall, thumbs pressing buttons with great force.

"Oh, hi." He doesn't look up. He points toward the kitchen, before speaking.

"Tamaki's over that way. So is your bunny, I suggest you go protect your Usa-chan." Honey's eyes go wide at Kyoya's statement, and he runs off.

"Do you have any idea why I became the ball in this game of catch?" Haruhi looks over at the man with black hair.

"I'm supposed to push you into your room if Tamaki comes by, so I guess you became our plaything when we got bored this morning. I'm not the one who usually participates in charades like this, but I had nothing better to do." Kyoya looks up for half a second before going back to his phone. Haruhi sighs and walks into her room to get out of her night shirt. She finds her suitcase on the dresser and she looks up in the mirror. There are three bandages on her face. One on her forehead, another right under her left eye and the last a little one on her right cheek. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. She grabs a tank and skirt she packed in her suit case. She walks out and ends up in Tamaki's death grip. The twins try to pull her away and the other three just laugh at the spectacle.

_Mom? It's me, Haruhi. I never planned to have a lot of friends besides Renge, let alone seven guy friends, but I leaned these men are pretty good. Love you and hope you are doing okay._

_*AWWW*_

So Tamaki saves Haruhi, Kyoya brings out his maternal instincts ( MOMMY), and Haruhi becomes the Mouse in a game of cats and mouse.

I know I didn't do the Kyoya and Haruhi thing but I'll do it later on. I have a big plan for this and it involves Kyoya trying to seduce Haruhi but Tamaki does walk in. ( like always) and they will find out that thunder freaks her out soon enough.

Here's the current poll on the Pairings:

HikaHaru: 4 votes

KyoHaru: 4 votes

TamaHaru: 3 votes

MorHaru: 2 votes

HoneyHaru: 1 vote

KaoHaru: 0 votes

Vote for your faves!

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'm mostly in the basement for Tornado Warnings so posting chapters is the last thing I get to do down there.

Sorry,

PFB OUT! ;)


	12. Hot Hot Hot!

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever, fyre-mizt, Ember Nevermore, and glassesgirl02 for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 12!

_*Do do do DANCE!*_

" Ah! Haruhi! What did they do to you? What did you do to her?" Renge glomps Haruhi as she walks though the door, and she surveys the damage to her face.

" She uh, took a nice fall off a cliff..." Kaoru smiles and shrugs, scared about what the otaku would do for hurting her best friend.

"SHE WHAT!" A redhead cross dresser emerges from behind, the frantic Otaku, and it's never good when you get these two together ( It's a wonder Japan hasn't blown up already...)

"Hi, Dad I—Haruhi! Get in Here!"Ranka growls and points toward the innards of her apartment, where Haruhi goes as quickly as possible, and He grabs Tamaki by his collar.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" growls a cross dress with pure fire in his eyes.

"I- Uh... She got push off a cliff by a bunch of drunken men. She hit her head on a rock so that's what the bandages are for.. Sorry?" Tamaki squeaks out before being flung against the hallway wall.

" Dad! No Killing them! I have to go to work tomorrow!" Haruhi calls, leaning on the doorjamb with a bowl or ramen in her hands.

"Get back in the house, sweetie."

"I'm twenty-two. You may be my father but you have no control over what I do."

"Young Lady! We are going to have a talk about your rebellious behavior." Ranka drags Haruhi into the Kitchen and starts to yell. Thanks to the walls being sound proof, only muffled shouts were heard by the men, and Ranka comes storming out.

"I hope you are happy! You have ruined my little girl! She's so rebellious! ARRGGGHHHH!" Ranka yells, stomping towards the elevator.

"Sorry, he's um, a little bit too protective..." Haruhi motions for the men to enter. They go down the hallway into the living room with a great view of Tokyo

"Wow, Haru-chan! You and Renge-chan have cool house!" Honey cries and dives for the freshly baked strawberry shortcake.

"Help yourselves. I made a little of everything." Renge walks from the top of the line kitchen, holding a plate of shrimp to add to the table.

"Um, Otaku, you really didn't... "Hikaru tries to mumble an excuse but he sees the pancakes and maple syrup, and he grabs the whole plate, the syrup, and his brother and they run to the barstools to eat their favorite food.

" Thanks Renge." Haruhi walks over and hug her dependable friend and walks into the kitchen. Tamaki follows her without thinking and they end up in the kitchen alone, aside from the twins who were too busy eating.

"Haruhi! I your house is so huge. How? I thought you were a commoner..." He trails off as he receives the full effect of the glare she shot him.

" Renge isn't exactly a commoner. She's paying for the house, I pay for the food. It's always been this way. Even in high school, she would pay for the trip to Costa Rica; I'd pay for the food and or souvenirs. " she walks over to the stove where a pan of oil is beginning to fry. She walks away to get the chicken and hot sauce. Tamaki, only wanting to help grabs the bottle and pours half the contents in. Nothing happens, and he heaves a sigh of relief, happy he didn't blow up the kitchen. He sighs and starts to cough on the smoke... Smoke? He looks over and sees the pan aflame with blue, red, and slightly purple fir. The cabinet next to the stove is instantly lit on fire and it starts an inferno on the carpet in the hallway.

"What the hell did you put in the pan!" A livid and frightened Haruhi runs into the kitchen and notices the almost empty bottle "You put half the bottle of liquor in the pan! BAKA!" She yells getting everybody's attention as the fire had spread to the upper cabinets and most of the hallway's carpet.

"Tono, what the hell did you do!" Kaoru yells.

"I uh, tried to cook?" He laughs weakly, trying to ignore the growing flames.

"Yeah, I can see that. " Haruhi says though her teeth, grabbing the small fire extinguisher and trying to put out the flames. Her attempt is in vain though; the flames grow and engulf the living room. Haruhi runs to the window to let some of the some out, but with the smoke being so thick, Tamaki tries to pull her towards the door, and only ends up pushing her out the window. The apartment is only on the third floor, so the distance isn't that far, but her body makes a small thunk as it hits the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT! WHERE'S HARUHI!" Renge screams and runs for the door when she realizes her best friend got pushed out the window by a phony prince.

"Abandon ship!" Honey cries, making a good point, and they run after Renge as the sirens reach their ears.

*Fire Burning Fire Burning*

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Renge runs to her friend whose leg is in a quite unnatural position.

Haruhi looks up. She's got a few tears streaming down her face, and she's biting her lip so hard it looks like any second from now her teeth are going to break the skin.

"HARUHI!" The men come storming out after the otaku, but Renge stands between them.

"YOU. All of you. YOU Damn Bastards! First I try to be nice to you, and then burn my house down, and then you break my best friend. Just Go!" Renge turns her back to them and goes back to her friend. The sirens grow louder, and Hikaru is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice is quiet and pain filled, but it's steady enough to be understood.

"Haruhi, I – I don't know." Renge looks up at their smoking apartment and starts to worry.

*Uh oh! No Hikaru!*

Stupid Tono! But that's what you get for letting the idiot cook. ( JK, I love Tamaki!) So I'm keeping the pairing secret... So you have to read to find out.

And I'd really like to thank all people who have read and reviewed this, it makes me happy that people enjoy my writing

Happy Saturday,

PFB out!


	13. The Color Pink

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever, fyre-mizt, vampire. princess. of. light., Hikaru Hitachiins Girl, Nanachi-chan desu, and glassesgirl02 for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 13!

*Uh oh! No Hikaru!*

The smoke was thick, and he could hardly see, but Hikaru went back in the fire. He had to grab something, he knew Haruhi I would be torn without it. He spies the item he had searched for and snatches it and runs for the door as the sirens reach their climax as the fire trucks and ambulances rush onto the scene.

**Hikaru to the rescue!**

Haruhi looks around for the older Hitachiin and spies him exiting the building with a small object in his hands, he runs over and joins the group.

"Hikaru! Don't tell me you went back in there! "She cries and winces in pain. Her knee was bending at a abnormal angle and it look swelled .

"Guilty, but this is for you. He drops the object next to her and she picks it up. It was the photo of her mom. It was charred around the edged but it was still intact. She hugged the picture and still held it tight as she got loaded onto an ambulance. The men were left next to a burning building with a friend of theirs on the way to the hospital.

"Tamaki, you screw up a lot, but this is you biggest screw up yet." Kyoya says quietly and steps into the waiting limo. Tamaki is the last in, silent in his deep thought, with a blank look on his face.

** Poor sad Tama-chan...*

"Well this sucks." Haruhi gazes down at her pink monstrosity of a cast. Pink was the only color cast covering they had so she went with the pink. Renge sat in the chair next to her, fuming over the host club. Haruhi just wanted to go home.

As soon as the doctors leave Haruhi alone, the sound of hurried footsteps vibrates though the halls, telling Haruhi her bosses were here.

Haruhi!"Tamaki cries as he flies though the door only to stop short at the sight of her cast. The others file in around him, and staring and gawking at the pink boot running up her whole leg.

"What? Too pink for ya?" Haruhi glares and let's her head fall to her chest. She couldn't look at their faces without feeling white-hot rage from every cell in her body.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for... Well everything." Tamaki puts on his most sincere face and doesn't freak out or go crazy.

"Whatever. Sorry isn't going to fix my leg or my house. I just, how can you mistake the liquor bottle for the oil? They are different colors!" Haruhi bites her lip, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed." Finally lets her eyes over flow and her tears roll silent ly down her face. She's not the whishy washy type, but all the emotion that she had bottled up inside since she had met these crazy people was coming out. Haruhi wasn't going to be able to work for these idiots anymore. She's get Renge to pay them and she's pay Renge back.

"I quit. I'll have Renge pay you. I'm too weak for you guys. I've known you for a week, and I've already fallen off a cliff, shattered my knee, watched my house burn down, been teased, and become a dress up doll. I suggest you guys leave before my dad comes and beats you brains out." Haruhi smiles weakly, lighting up her tear stained face.

** Aww, poor Haruhi and Renge**

Like the men would listen to her. If anything, her tears worried them even more. They pulled the couch towards the bed, along with all the chairs in the room.

"Guys, I'm serious. He may actually beat your brains out." Haruhi's eyes widen, fearing what was to some.

"Yeah, we know. But Haru-chan, that doesn't mean family shouldn't stick together. You are part of our family, it's not a big family, and we are crazy, but you are a part of it. And Family doesn't leave each other in a time of need. "Honey smiles and hug Usa-chan tightly .

"Besides if you wouldn't have cut me off, I was going to tell you that you and Renge are welcome to live with us at our mansion. It's got about three or four extra bedrooms with attached bathrooms, so how about it? If you don't like it, you can still until you find a new place." Tamaki makes giant puppy eyes, the kind we all say yes to at one point or another.

"It's Renge's decision. I just don't want to go my dad's he'll kill you all for what happened today, you know that?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow in questioning gaze.

"Fine. But only until we find a new apartment. " Renge sighs, knowing there is almost no other option.

"Yeah Haru-chan and Renge-chan are going to stay with us!" Honey claps happily in his spot.

"!" a manlady voice calls from down the hall.

"I suggest we run." Haruhi calmly says and has Renge help her into a wheel chair, and they take off running down the hallway. Ranka, who is thankfully far away, doesn't see them rush towards the elevator to get out before he arrives.

**Super escape sequence!**

When they make it to the limo parked outside, Haruhi's phone starts to ring. She flips it open and winces at the person's voice coming from the other side.

"Dad I'm fine... No, I just broke my leg...Yes the cast is pink... No I... I'm staying with the guys and Renge!... I have a can of pepper spray on me...I'll lock the door too... Yeah, yeah, love you too." Haruhi flips the phone shut and sighs deeply. Her leg throbs in pain, and her headache increases. She was not having a good day.

**Poor Haru-chan**

So what's going to happen with them all under one roof? I don't really know yet because I haven't written it yet ,but I will and FYI I'm going on vacation I'm gonna post on Friday but I won't post for the week after that. (There's no wi fi for my compooter there)

Happy Wednesday,

PFB OUT!


	14. It Reminds Me of Her

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , KandHforever, fyre-mizt, nicluvly , Pleasantly Strange, and for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 14! Sorry this is so short! I had to write this in twenty minutes but I'll have a nice long chapter when I get back

"Haru-chan, we're here!" Honey exclaims when we reach the behemoth sized mansion. My jaw drops a foot from the top of my mouth, making the twins joke about how cute I was, but I was really shocked at the size of the house, it was bigger than two city blocks (A/N: Blocks in Tokyo are rrrreeeeaaaalllyyy long.) For once I'm not dragged inside, for I have a cast running up my whole right leg, so Mori carries me in. I thank him briefly before Hikaru and Kaoru grab the wheelchair so they can push me around, oh joy... We go up the elevator because there is no way I can so up stairs for a while, and head down the long north eastern (Like I said, BIG house) hallway, where we pass everybody's rooms. We stop at the last two , and I think they are our rooms. Renge squeals in delight when they show her a pink room (used formerly for Kyoya's sister when she visited) and I get a purple one. The color on the walls is an amethyst hue with one wall all glass, just like the club room. The ceilings soar about fifty feet in the air and dainty crystal chandeliers hanging almost haphazardly across the ceiling, which had purple mosaic tiles adorning it. The bed was probably a king size with light purple sheets with dark purple fleur de lures on them. There was a computer desk with a purple laptop, and a sitting area with purple and white furniture and a flat screen TV.

The whole room hade me give a small gasp which everybody thought I hated it, but truthfully I loved it. Purple was my favorite color. It reminded me of my birthstone (A/M: Haruhi's birthstone is amethyst which is purple quartz so...), the nighttime shy, and my mom. She used to wear something purple every day, sadly, after my mom died, my dad removed everything purple from our house and if something was purple he wouldn't buy it, unless it was a marker or a crayon. I never told him this upset me because I knew he was grieving harder than I was.

"Thanks Guys. I don't where'd g without you." I say and smile.

"Well, for all intensive purposes, you'd still have a house if it wasn't for us." Kyoya laughs quietly at his own joke.

"Yeah, but now we won't have the issue of me missing work, We know your always just down the hallway!" Honey exclaimed wrapping his arms around me and everybody followed suit, making a lopsided group hug in the hallway.

**GROUP HUG**

Now isn't that cute? I thinks so. But I have 49 reviews and I'm giving a prize to my fiftieth reviewer, so good luck to all...

Hope you guys have a good day!

Happy Saturday,

PFB OUTSKI! =3


	15. No Appetite

Thanks to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , , fyre-mizt, Julia, AnimeFanandLover13, Pleasantly Strange, and glassesgirl02 for reviewing! And thanks to all who read!

Disclaimer: I only own Ouran in my dreams... but in this world Bisco Hatori owns it!

Now on to chapter 15! This is TamaHaru centered but the pairing is still undecided... and To Julia and all the other people who read this... I meant for this story to be sort of like the manga/anime! ( just clarifying)

*Group HUGGSSSSSS!*

"No, the meat is fresh! Baka! That's dryer lint, Tono, do not eat it!" Haruhi yelled in her sleep concerning her dream that consisted of dryer lint and Tamaki. She bolts up in beds and for a second freaks out not knowing where she was. It only takes her a second to figure out where she was when she laid eyes on her slightly charred picture of her mom. She gets up from her bed and into the stupid wheelchair she's required to use for three weeks. She gets herself down to the kitchen where she goes exploring in the pantry the size of her old bed room.

"Haru-chan, what are you doing? Breakfast is already ready. We were all waiting for you in the dining hall. I went looking for you since Tama-chan went into hysterics." Honey walks over and pushes her towards the dining room.

"It's 7:30. I thought you guys weren't up yet. Or at least Kyoya wasn't up." Haruhi mutters to herself, just loud enough that Honey hears her.

"Actually, Sunday is the only day he gets up early. We have a "family breakfast" as Tama-chan calls it. I think it's pointless to do it this early but its Tama-chan we are talking about." Honey says with a smile as a random maid opens the door to the extravagant dining room. The slight chit chat that went on with the seven in the room was abruptly silenced when the two came into the room.

"Daughter! We were worried sick that you had gotten lost!" Tamaki jumps from his chair only to be stopped by Kyoya.

"Idiot. She's in a wheelchair, I don't think glomping her will do anything." Kyoya lets go of Tamaki's collar and goes back to his phone. Haruhi wheel herself over to the empty chair in-between Hikaru and Kaoru. Before Haruhi can get herself up into it, the twins put her in the chair and fold up the wheel chair.

"You didn't need to do that. I can do I on my own, besides I need to do it for when I'm alone." She sighs and rests a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, but what is family for?" Kaoru says and reaches for the sparkling pitcher of maple syrup, all brown and glistening where the sunlight hits it, and dumps half on his flapjacks. He passes the pitcher over to his brother and he dumps the rest on his short stack. He sets it down and a nameless maid with blue eyes comes and puts a fresh one its place. The both reach for the hot sauce, which Kaoru lets Hikaru take first, and they drown their pancakes with that as well. Haruhi stares at the clean linen napkin upon her plate in the shape of a flower, deep in contemplation so she hardly sees the brotherly acts going on with her in the midst of it all.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't had anything since breakfast at our beach house, since you never got a chance to eat when you got home and then you said you were too tired to eat last night, and didn't Honey find you rummaging in the pantry?" Hikaru says, his chewing slowed with a growing, new curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I lost my appetite. I'm fine." Haruhi shrugs the matter off and goes back to staring at the napkin.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" Renge stood up so fast from the table that everybody had to hold their drinks from tipping over. "That is the biggest lie; I've ever heard you tell! I know you dad said you did this for months after you mom died, but I see no reason for you do it now!" Her high soprano voice rang in the dining room.

"Like it's any of your business! And if you think it has anything to do with yesterday, you're wrong!" Haruhi's yell startled them all. She never yelled, Renge just about pinched herself, seeing her friend yelling, her hair obscuring her eyes from view.

"What? Never seen a girl yell? I'm just not hungry." She said and sat up straight and took a sip of water from the glass that was in front of her. She looked as if nothing had ever happened but the smile on her face never reached her eyes. Her eyes were swimming with worry, hurt, and many other un-guessable emotions. She reached for a piece of toast and ate the whole triangle in a flurry, and snapped open her wheel chair and sped off saying something about the final details of today's theme. Their candy land theme was a huge hit, making all the tabloids and papers. They had yet to find out about this week's theme.

"Sorry. She doesn't eat breakfast when she's upset or nervous about something. It's one of the only ways I can tell she's uneasy." Renge sits back down and quietly finishes her omelet. Everybody nods, but their thoughts are drifting around a certain raccoon with a cast.

**What's she hiding?**

"Dad? It's me Haruhi... What? You're Where! I'll tell Renge... What do you mean! I need to tell her! I can't drive! ...You know I can't... Fine... I'll call a cab for you... Yeah love you too... next time don't rent an RV from one of your Tranny buddies!" Haruhi flips her phone shut and sighs. Her dad was in deep, stuck in the middle of nowhere with Misuzu-chi with a busted down RV without a town for miles... Haruhi had warned him not to take the trip weeks ago, but like he would listen, he wanted "girl time" with his buddy. Haruhi was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open and somebody's light footsteps across the wood floor. His hands gripped hers, and she looked up at the blond.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks simply, a bemused smile on his face.

"You stood outside my door and snooped? Not nice." Haruhi turns he face away, angered someone had to listen to her pitiful pleas.

" We were all worried."

"So I don't eat breakfast. It's not like I've been on a hunger strike. Besides my dad is my own problem, no need to concern any of you." She turned her head back to glare at him.

"Yes, but your family wants to help you."

"Ah, will you can it with the "family" crap? I'm kinda sick of it! All of you treating me like a kid, you calling me daughter, and all you constant worrying over me, it gets annoying! My worries are my own and only my own and furthermore-"Haruhi's ranting is cut short when a brisk slap hits her left cheek.

"I can worry about whom ever I want to! I know you don't care, but my real family isn't that great! My dad is some deranged freak who follows my bitch of a grandma's orders! And I never see my mom because I'm forbidden to! So yeah, you and all the others are the closest thing I've had to a real family! , Sorry for being an annoying, family oriented, caring jerk!" Tamaki eyes, which Haruhi guessed were full of tears, were obscured by his blond locks and he ran out of the room in a fashion Haruhi only read about in her secret stash of shojo manga. Her eyes became mini waterfalls when she realized what he meant. 

"_Oh, I had no idea... I am blind like Renge says... Shit, I really got him mad, he never yells."_Haruhi mentally curses some more and wheels herself over to Tamaki's room where he finds him destroying the pillows on his bed in anger. He stops momentarily when she enters, but then starts up again, more furiously.

"Tamaki? I'm sorry. I had no idea. I'm really blunt and dumb about certain things,  
Renge never lets me live it down. I am used to getting though things on my own and I'm really red and all this stuff is piling high on my plate and my dad was just too much I just blew up." Her voice trembles slightly.

His wild punches stop flying when she finishes and he sighs. "Me too. I just, I always wanted a close knit family who rely on each other. I was letting my ambitions get in the way of the problem. I'm sorry." Tamaki walks over the girl who is still crying, and hugs her. He says there, holding her in his arms for quite some time.

"I, Tamaki Souh promise you, Haruhi Fujioka, will never be alone. Ever." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Now let's get a cab for your dad." And the Blond pulls out his cell phone.

**Now how is that not sweet?**

That is fluffy... oh whatever, but I'm back and I'll update all my other stories soon! Hope you like this chapter!

Happy Monday ( yeah right...),

PFB! 


	16. Christmas Magic

Hey... it's been... 5 months? Wow.. I am a huge jerk.. I 'm really sorry I haven't updated...

If there are any of you who still want to read my story I'm posting a super long chapter ( the longest I've ever written) in the chance that you guys might still read it... I'm really sorry for not updating school has been killer...

Here you go...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

"How come you never told?" Haruhi looked questionably up at Kyoya.

"It's your job to know. You have a week, you've pulled it off in less time. "Kyoya smiles and walks out. How could Christmas be only a week away? it felt like last week her apartment had burned down, and everything ,but even she couldn't deny the snow piling softly in drifts that afternoon . Where had the time gone? And now she had a week to come up with a spectacular theme, this was not going to be fun.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" The sweetest host member comes running toward the Tanuki's desk.

"Yes, Semapi?"

"Oh, me and Takashi just got some cake and I wanted to share! I know how much you like strawberry!" Honey held out a petite cake, the size of Haruhi's palm, covered in pink icing and the littlest strawberry Haruhi had ever seen.

"Thank you, Honey Sempai and Mori semapi, the cake is beautiful" Haruhi looks up to fine two of her sempai's were standing in front of her, smiling. Mori ruffles her hair and Honey hugs her, saying something about Haruhi, but Haruhi has her mind elsewhere.

It's taken her five months, and a lot of hugs, tears and even a little blood (the twins are never to be trusted again with hemming a dress while it's on Haruhi..) She's found something she's never had, a real family, her dad was great and she's never trade him for anything, but he was never the same after her Mom and died. But Renge, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the best family a girl could ask for. They may have taken her on only as a secretary, but she had become their sister in a way, and Renge too, she was the other sister.

All of them were missing something, a band of misfits if you will, a band of misfits banding together to brave the world as best as they could. Haruhi was without a mom, Honey was a strong fighter but not strong willed, Mori was secretive about his past but Haruhi could tell his childhood was lonely at least, Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped up in themselves, Kyoya had no mom and was always pushed away because of being the third son, Tamaki was separated from his mother and has to deal with his evil grandmother, and Renge was never disciplined well as a child.

This realization brought a steady flow of tears to her eyes. Her ears al but muted the sound, making this moment personal. Honey and Mori were freaking out but this just brought more tears To Haruhi's large chocolate eyes. The twins turn up at one point, and pull her from her chair onto the couch , all in a sandwich hug. They whisper things into her ear, but Haruhi hears nothing, and tears begin to soak the brother's sleeves

"I'm not upset, I'm happy." Haruhi whispers finally breaking the bubble, sounds of panicked voices returning.

"Is it you leg? Did you- Haruhi? Did you say something?" Kaoru stops midsentence.

"Yeah, I'm crying tears of happiness, not sadness."

"Haruhi, why do you cry?" Hikaru whispers into her right ear, sending tingles down her spine.

" Because I've found one place where I fit in, where I have family."

"With us?"

"Where else?"

00000YEAH RANDOMNESSSSSSS okay back to the story! 000000000

" I've got it!" Haruhi exclaimed loudly during their normal early mooring Sunday breakfast.

"Got what, my beautiful daughter?" Tamaki leaned across the table in curiosity.

"A theme."

" What is it, Haru-chan?" Honey looked up from his morning cake, how the guy still managed to live off sweet astounded Haruhi.

" angels. It's perfect! We dress up like angels! For Christmas!" Haruhi jumped up excitedly, her bad leg ( the one she broke) almost collapsing under the sudden pressure.

"I guess... Kaoru, after this we need to get a move of if we want to finish in time..." Hikaru said, his mind going from his normal self to his business-y man side, which was much more focused than Hikaru actually was.,.

"Okay." Kaoru shrugged and continued eating his blueberry crepe.

" Haruhi," Kyoya said looking up form his PinapplePad ( tee hee) " how are we exactly going to pull this off?

"We need a lot of white furniture and FAKE fur rugs, to give the room a cloud like appearance, wee dress up as angels, pump some classical Christmas music though the speakers, and boom, we have a theme." Haruhi smiled proudly, she was glad to finally come up with an idea.

"alright, I'll get on it." Kyoya said, going back to his device. Haruhi sighed, she may work for these guys, but sometimes She felt like the boss.

***STARS***

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" The Raven haired man didn't look up from his smart phone when Haruhi called him.

"Kyoya, I need you to look at this." Haruhi says looking down at the layout for the Angel's theme. Kyoya let his gaze wander from his phone for a second before turning back to the little glowing screen.

"Kyoya, you didn't even look at it." Haruhi grumbled and got up form her chair and walked over to Kyoya

"Hm?" Before He could say anything more to Haruhi, his little smart phone was out of his hand, and halfway across the room, mid-flight.

"Kyoya, before you go and retrieve your phone, listen to me, it's not good to spend that much time with technology, honestly answer this, when the last time you HAVEN'T been within an arms reach of a phone or a computer?" Haruhi looked up at him questioningly with her chocolate eyes.

"Uhh..." Kyoya frantically tried recalling a time like that but nothing came to mind.

"See? That's not good. Promise me something?"

"What, Haruhi"

"Just for this one afternoon, don't use your phone or computer, please?"

***STARS***

Kyoya's POV

This was a small favor. I'd gladly oblige, especially to her, hell, I'd do anything for her, Haruhi. But I have to put on my mask, my shell, and act like it's a big sacrifice. Can't have her getting suspicious of me...

"Yeah, I guess, but only for the afternoon. Come on" I take her small hand in mind and pull hear toward the doors.

"semapi, where we going?"

"I need help finding something to do for the afternoon."

****STARS****

I lead her down the stairs and into an inconspicuous hallway. The staff used it for storage, but I had my own uses for one of the rooms. I paint, very actually, and I paint in my art studio. It may seem a little strange but I took up painting the year before high school and have felt more...enlightened after...

I pull both of us into the room where a plethora of paint canvases lay, along with my favorite mural, a giant multi colored rose that I painted shortly after coming here. I pull Haruhi to the couch in front of the window and set her down there with a book. She reads happily as I gather my paints and brushes.

"Kyoya? How long will this take?" Haruhi asks, not looking up from her book at all.

"All afternoon."

***STARS***

"Okay, Miss, I've been on the phone with you for 4 hours and we've gone nowhere..." Haruhi said wearily into the phone, which she sat clutching in the living room where the TV was left on some channel playing some generic Christmas special in English. Haruhi had been trying in vain to get the special fabric Hikaru and Kaoru wanted for the Angel costumes, and the lady she was speaking to was no help at all.

Kaoru, finished with his ketches for the costumes, went looking for Haruhi. He followed her shouts, finding her on the couch.

Haruhi looked up at the younger Hitachiin with pleading eyes and pointed to the phone. Haruhi turned back to the infernal piece of plastic but noticed it was absent from her hand and was resting between Kaoru's ear and his hand

" Miss, Hi I'm Kaoru..." Kaoru signals he'll be gone for a second then walks around the corner, and Haruhi wonders how she didn't see him swipe the phone from her. Kaoru comes back around the corner a second later, the little pink phone lying neatly in his palm.

"Here you go. The fabric will be here tomorrow."

"Kaoru, you didn't..." Scaring people was never Haruhi's preferred method.

" But Haruhi, I had too!" he whined plopping onto the couch next to her, wrapping he arms around her.

" Honestly Kaoru..."

"Read me a story..." Kaoru whispered into her ear.

Haruhi moved away from him " Why should I Kaoru?"

"Because I saved you two hours of your life, it's the least you could do, please?"

" alright, fine." Haruhi huffed and got up and grabbed an short story off the shelf and sat back down. Kaoru pulled her onto to his laugh and a little blush bloomed on Haruhi's cheeks.

"Kaoru, I don't need to be on your lap to read a story."

" please? Pretty please?"

" Oh, fine." Haruhi sighed and began reading the story.

****STARS***

Haruhi was dead inside. Well not literally but she sure felt it. Her head buzzed and throbbed, her throat was scratchy and dry, and her stomach felt like a 20 pound turkey was resting there. She had been up into the wee hours of the morning getting everything perfect and now she was a mess. The guys were gonna kill her.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?" Hikaru called opening the door, shedding the early morning light into her dark abode.

" Yes Hikaru," Haruhi rasped out ,sounding like a strangled mouse, her voice was quiet, squeaky and scratchy.

Hikaru walked into the room, closing the door somewhat and going over toward Haruhi's bed.

"Haruhi are you okay? Do you need anything?" Hikaru looked quite Haruhi, but Haruhi refused to show weakness, she hated asking others for help because she had depended on herself for so long.

" No, no , I'll do it." Haruhi motioned for Hikaru to move so she could get up out of bed, but her body took a nosedive for the floor. Hikaru luckily caught her in time before she could have possibly hurt herself.

" No you most certainly will not," He said getting the girl back in bed and felt her forehead " Geez, Haruhi how late did you stay up, and did you sleep with the window open or something?"

Haruhi blushed, she really didn't wanna tell him... "Three a.m. and no but I was downstairs in the kitchen, as not to wake up anybody and it's a little drafty in there..."

"Haruhi! You cannot do stuff like that! Staying up that late and getting sick like this is really bad. Please promise me you'll take care you yourself? I can't have you confined to a bed forever and a day, I'll miss you." Hikaru looks at her pleadingly, he amber eyes big and glossy.

" I prom-" Haruhi had to stop midsentence to have a little coughing fit, but soon continued, " I promise."

Hikaru looked at her for another second with his eyes twisted with concern, but then they turned slightly cheerful .

"Alright, I'll send somebody up here with some toast and green tea. They'll make you feel a bit better. And I'll get Kyoya to excuse you from working today, okay?"

"Hikaru you really don't have to." Haruhi said, trying to rise form bed once again but Hikaru practically pushed her back into her pillows

"And stay in bed. The less energy you put toward moving and such, the faster you'll heal!" Hikaru called from the open door.

Haruhi simply nodded.

****STARS****

Haruhi had enough toast and tea to feed a third world county for a long time, in a day. The maids kept on bringing plate upon plate, it was sickening. So Haruhi went against Hikaru's wishes, Haruhi went down into the kitchen to eat something other than bread or tea.

Haruhi made it past the guys who were arguing about something with Renge, and Haruhi was in the home stretch.

" comfort food here I come." Haruhi poked her head in a bit to see if there was anybody lurking in the kitchen. The place was quieter then a morgue. Haruhi walked in and went looking for something that she could stomach but still enjoy. She spied the packet of instant hot coca and grabbed it immediately. She grabbed a random black mug from the one of the cabinets and dumped the package in, depositing the powder and mini marshmallows. She placed the little black cup under the sink and got water for the mix. The cup was in the microwave, spinning around and round as the timer inched towards zero, Haruhi heard the telltale creak of wood. Someone was coming.

"Who's in- Haruhi! Hikaru said you were sick and on bed rest and that we weren't allowed to bother you.. HIKARU, HARHUI—" Haruhi slapped her hand over ecstatic blonde's mouth .

" Tamaki, please don't alert the others, I can't eat anymore toast or tea , I might explode if I do, I needed something else, which is the hot chocolate I'm making, so please keep quiet." Haruhi said, taking her hand off his mouth.

"Fine, but don't worry daddy like this again! " Tamaki said, sitting down on a barstool.

"So what were you arguing about with everybody else?" Haruhi said hopping up on the counter by the microwave.

"The Christmas hosting thing. We just want it to be perfect. We want to see your vision become reality." Tamaki said drawing imaginary circles on the grey granite countertop.

"I'm still happy you guys like the idea."

"Why wouldn't we? It's a brilliant idea, my dear, and I'm proud to help make the idea a reality." Tamaki smiles at her for a second before looking a bit shocked.

"Haruhi are you sure you're feeling okay? Your face just got really red." Tamaki moved over to Haruhi, and placed his hand on her head, which felt good to Haruhi, as every fiber in her body had suddenly caught on fire. Haruhi staggered backwards and everything got really fuzzy. Big hands picked her up, and held her close.

***STARS***

She couldn't tell what time it was. I the blinds were shut tight and she couldn't see her digital clock without her glasses. She sat up find that, her body wasn't such a mess anymore. Her head felt fine, her throat wasn't so dry, and her stomach felt empty instead of full and sluggish. Haruhi sighed in relief, she wasn't sick anymore.

"Haruhi," a voice called from her bedside, and Haruhi turned to find the voice's beginning, " When Hikaru says to rest, you really need to. We were all so worried. " Even in the dark light Haruhi identified the figure as Mori, who turned on the lamp at her bedside, shedding a little light into the big room. Haruhi grabbed her glasses off the table. Everything became crystal clear.

Mori sat here with reading glasses on and a book,, which seemed to be impossible to read in the dark, but that was Mori for you...

(A/N :3 Mori would look so cute in reading glasses) 

"How long have I've been out?"

"A few hours, it's about midnight."

"Oh, really? That's great , I have so much to do." Haruhi pulled back the cover and tried going over to power up her laptop. Mori set down his book and went over to her.

"Haruhi, for one thing it's the middle of the night and you are still quite ill, so please for everybody's sake just go lie down."

" I'm sorry for getting sick but I don't understand. Why are you so mad? I'm trying to do my job! "Haruhi raised her voice a few octaves arousing everybody else in the house.

" What is it? Did Haruhi- oh hi." Tamaki runs in first, half dress in a pair of pj pants and slippers, bare chested of course. Everybody else

" No, I'm having a somewhat civil conversation with Mori." Haruhi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was trying to get more work done." Mori said taking his reading glasses off.

"Haruhi, for one thing it's midnight. "Renge said, sitting down of the bed in her nightgown.

"And it's another because you are sick." Kyoya says looking up from his reclaimed phone. "If you push yourself now, you won't get better quicker, and you'll be sick longer."

"None of you guys get it! I have to pay off a huge dept, and you won't let me? What is so wrong with paying you back?" Haruhi was really sick of it, why did they care? They were he bosses, weren't they supposed to be making her work?

" Haru-chan? Don't you see? We are all worried about you. It's not that we don't want you to pay off your dept , but it's we care for your well-being, and having you sick is no fun either." Honey said being the voice of reason.

" You.. I mean... I ... You... I have no words for what I'm feeling other than I'm sorry." Haruhi looked up at them. How could she overlook it? She was told this before but it went in one ear and out the other. More tears sprung from her eyes.

"HARUHI!" They all ran for her and piled into a group hug.

"How come we always end up having a group hug?"

"I dunno, just keep hugging" Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi pretty tightly.

***STARS***

Haruhi sighed. Christmas morning had been hectic. There were still a plethora of gifts under the tree waiting to be opened. Haruhi had splurged for her gifts since she didn't have to pay for food and rent currently.

The each had one opened one gift from "Santa" ( Tamaki just wanted an excuse for more gifts). Haruhi had gotten a new, pink, Iphone. Haruhi didn't really need it but playing the game of whack-a-mole on it was pretty fun.

The girl say in a dressing room, all made up and pretty. Her white robe/dress flowed around her. Her had had been gelled with glitter get so not only was it harder than a rock it was sparklier then Edward Cullen ( TeeHee).

" Haruhi, are you ready?" Hikaru and Kaoru come barging though the door in matching light blue (Kaoru) and light orange ( Hikaru) angel robes.

Haruhi literally flew a foot out of her chair when she heard them come in. He turned to looks at their faces, a shocked look upon her own face.

" Oh sorry." Kaoru said, rushing to help her up.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys just scared me. I'm ready let's do this." Haruhi linked arms with the boys and they walked toward the Hosting room.

***STARS***

"Welcome. Merry Christmas." The mist parted to show a group of angel's that rested on a couch-like cloud. The whole room was white and fluffy. Haruhi sat there looking at all the guest, their eyes wider than any child's that morning. They quickly dispersed and sat in their regular circles.

Hikaru was holding Kaoru in a tight embrace, mumbling something about how much greater heaven was with him in it. Kaoru blushed and mumbled a reply, setting the girls around them into a fan girl frenzy.

Tamaki was embracing a Blonde tightly in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The poor girl looked ready to faint, and the EMTs won't be happy if they have to come here _again _this week...

Kyoya laughed at some random girls joke and poured more peppermint tea, the drink of the day, for it was Christmas. He looked happy for once, his smile reaching his eyes.

Honey and yet again gotten cake frosting all over his face and Mori was helping him clean it off with his napkin. The girl were squealing like there was no tomorrow.

Haruhi had poured the four "regulars" tea. Ruki sat to her right, gripping his tea cup in his hands. Alejandro (A/N :that's for you Fyze- Mizt!) sat to her left, eying the scones that sat on the table, still warm from the oven. Matt sat cross legged in the chair across from Haruhi, looking directly at Haruhi with his blue eyes, and last Viktor, who sat in another chair, he had started coming last week.

" I'm really happy I get to spend this time on Christmas with you guys," Haruhi said smiling up at all of them," I'm gonna spend the afternoon with my mom, I know a graveyard isn't the best place to spend Christmas, but I miss my mom." Haruhi smiles sadly, remembering her mom always made her somewhat emotional.

" Oh, I'm sorry about your mother , Haruhi-chan, it must be tragic!" Ruki said on the brink or tears, and he took Haruhi's hand into his own.

"It's okay, I miss her, but going to her grave, makes me feel closer to her." Haruhi smiled up at Ruki, then turned her read went she felt a tug on her sleeve. Alejandro was crying, patting Haruhi's hand frantically.

" Oh, it's so SAD! * sob* You lost your mother at such a young age!" Alejandro wailed, slightly blocking out the hum of the other people in the room. Haruhi tried to comfort the guys but then Matt broke down coming over and sitting at Haruhi's feet. Now a few people were beginning to stare and Viktor was still sitting there, a stoic expression. Haruhi sat there being a fluffy, absorbent Tissue to the three guys, watching Viktor.

" ! Poor Haruhi!" Viktor runs from his chair to embrace the girl, but he trips on the rug and catapults himself onto the couch, which flies backwards when he hits it.

The other hosts watch as the couch flies back and the four guys pile on top of a quite –fragile looking Haruhi. The sound echoes and the 5 people lie there in the aftermath.

HARUHI!" The guys run from their spots to find A tangle of limbs and torsos on the couch, none of which are Haruhi's. they quickly help the men up, to find a limp Haruhi under it all, her little angel wings bent into unnatural shapes and her hair framing her face.

"Haruhi? " Hikaru picked the girl from the couch and onto his lap, be still not a move did she make.

"Oh, god, is she alight?" Viktor looks over Hikaru's shoulder, looking quite concerned.

"We don't know yet." Kaoru looked up at him, then turned his attention back to Haruhi. All the girls had formed a loose circle around the group, clutching each other in fear of what was going to happen next.

"Momma?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya with big, purple pleading eyes, calling him by his nickname in front of the ladies. ( and gentlemen for that matter)

"Yeah, this time I will call an ambulance." Kyoya says, sliding his phone out of the pocket he had requested be incorporated in his navy robe.

***STARS***

Haruhi's POV

Time ticked by slowly. The dreamless sleep I seemed to be having was boring.. Why couldn't I wake up?

I feel my body waking up when something brushes against my forehead. My eyes finally respond and flutter open, and it takes me a second to realize where I am. The Hospital, oh how hospitals are the bane of my existence.

"Haru-chan! You're awake!" honey is the first to notice my reconnection with the living and it sets off frenzy. Hikaru and Kaoru ( who are sitting on opposite sides near my head) prop me up so I can sit up, which I can feel even this little action makes me tired.. what happened to me? I can't remember... Anything really. Like what day it is or how I got here. .that's not good. Tamaki is wailing about something, probably because Renge won't let him fuss over me because he'll probably end up harassing me in some way ( unintentionally but still...).

"So.. what happened? I don't remember landing in here at all.." I look down for a second to see the IV need in my arm, and I almost pass out. Hikaru and Kaoru steady me. Needles and blood go hand and hand, I hate both of them.

" You okay?" Hikaru looks me over carefully, making sure I didn't hurt myself (how could I have? You guys pulled me up before I hit my head on the side rail on the bed)

" I'm fine now could someone please tell me why I'm here I really don't remember anything." Don't they get it? I don't remember!

"Really? You don't remember anything?" Renge looked at me with a shocked expression.

"the guys got a little too emotional. We banned them from coming back for a while because they endangered your life." Kyoya said, and even he looked a little worried when he was looking at me.

"Oh, so I ruined Christmas?" The rising sun outside the window told me December 26th was already started

" No , No , no, Haruhi you cannot say that." Tamaki bolted upright from his chair, a bit red in the face too.

" but I did."

"Were having Christmas tomorrow." Tamaki said in a tone that made it final. Wow, when did he get so assertive?

" Fine, whatever." I grumble pulling my knees up so I could rest my head on them. I didn't fell hurt at all, just tired. I wanted to be alone, not surrounded by all these people even if they are my friends.

" Haru-chan, it's only because we care. I know to you it might seem like we're smothering you, but we're trying our best." Honey said ,again being the voice of reason... how does he do that?

"I know, I'm just a little out of it right now... so did I actually hurt myself?"

" You have a minor concussion, but that's it, considering you got flattened by four guys." Kyoya said

"I guess." I drag my finger across my sheets, making wrinkles. They sheets straighten out when I move my finger away but crease when my finger comes back. One little thing has a big impact.

*** One girl impacts six hearts****

Yay!

Okay I'm gonna try updating more often... I promise...

Love ya lots,

PFB


	17. New Years Eve Antics

HeyZZ! Happy 2011! And I come baring another chapter of Help Wanted... it's short but I think it's cute...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran...

Kaoru's POV

" Gold?"

"No, no, Purple?"

"Too dark but it might work, Teal?"

"That sounds neat; I'll add that to the list." My Twin said, scribbling on some scrap paper.

" How many are we at now?"

" Uh, one? We only have Teal."

"Damn, we really need to come up with something."

"I'll add purple to the list!"

"Hikaru, that does almost nothing."

"But it's still something" My twin chided, pointing the pen at me.

"Yeah, yeah, but we have a day and we haven't even decided on a color." I sighed we were getting nowhere.

" Hikaru, Kaoru?" Our sanctum had be infiltrated, by a little brunette / tanuki.

I quickly sit on the sketches, can't have our little model get suspicious, but only find my rear end sitting upon a pin cushion.

" Oww, Ow, OWW!" I cry and jump off the infernal object but I still feel poking on my back side, I turn around and spy 3 pins stuck in my butt... wonderful.

"Kaoru, you okay? "Hikaru jumps out of his seat and runs over to me.

" No! I've got pins in my butt, how do you think I feel?"

"Hold still." I turn to the sound of Haruhi's voice and notice she behind me... trying to pull the pins out. Of my Butt. Awkward as hell.

"No no, I'll ah do it." I blush slightly (damn I hate when I blush) and pull the god forsaken pins out.

"Kaoru." Hikaru pulls me into an almost heterosexual embrace. "Please more careful. You scare me so much when you hurt yourself."

" Yeah, I will." I whisper back, then I notice Haruhi's still standing there, watching us.

"Uhhhhhh..." Hikaru says and drops his arms that were around me.

" Whatever, I though you guys just pretended... I didn't know you guys swung_ that way._" Haruhi blushed and back out of the room.

"Really? She's the first girl to EVER tell us apart and she thinks Were GAY? Realyy? Seriously?" Hikaru spazes out and I try to figure out a plan of action... we're not gay... but how to show her?

" Hikaru, focus."

"And and Were not Gayy! I would—HIKARU!"

"Yes?" My brother looks over at me and smirks.

"What are you doing?"

"Freaking out for the both of us, you never do it and if you don't I need to, to keep the world in balance. .Well that and you know I'm a bit of a spaz... I mean we've spent every day since day one together...

" yes, yes we have, but that's not the point. We need a plan."

"Well, dearest brother, I actually have a plan." And when Hikaru smiles our trademark Cheshire grin, I know the plan will work...

***STARS***

New Years Eve... not a favorite night of mine, mostly because I hate drinking and if I do go to a party I end up being the only sober person there... So I'm spending this New years in my sweats, with a tub of Phish food at my side. No party for me...

"Haruhi!" the Twin's called and came up on either side of me, locking their arms around me.

"Target Captured!" They said happily and I was stuck being dragged away by them to their lair ( their bathroom).

" No. No way. Nope, Nein. I am NOT going to the new years eve party that Tamaki's holding. No." I protested as they sat me down on a swivel chair (the kind that you find at barber shops but.. all metallic and stuff)

" Haruhi," Hikaru comes over and cups my chin in his hands " Please for me and Kaoru's sake? Last year was so lonely. A lot of our clients were sick so we were on our own for most of the night.. .we don't wanna be lonely again." Hikaru uses his secret weapon: a sad puppy dog look.

"Fine..." I relent, and the twins seriously start squealing like the fan girls...

*** A lot of make-up later***

"Ta- da!" Kaoru spun me around after about twenty minutes of him and his brother playing with my face, and I actually didn't mind the reflection .

My hair had been curled at the tips to make somewhat of a halo around my face. My eyes looked bigger and browner than ever, and my lips looked little and pink (even if they felt icky because of the lip gloss).

"Now, we have another surprise for you." Kaoru is waving a sliver garment bag bin my face. I grumble but take it anyways, I'm gonna try my best to sneak back upstairs, and lock the door too.

I'll admit the guys have out done themselves. The dress was a deep red with spaghetti straps, a black belt and it actually fell somewhere near my knees.

" come on, let's go." They smile when I step out of the separate toilet room ( why there is one I don't know but I am grateful for it) and they wrap their arms around my waits and we head into the party.

Oh joy.

***STARS***

" but, but Haruhi! You have to! It's mistletoe!" Tamaki ran after me, mere minutes after coming downstairs.

"Sempai, it's been almost A WEEK since Christmas.. Give it up." I say and get lost farther in the throng of people. No use standing next to Tamaki and his be exposed to his bad romance skills.

" Hey Haruhi..." Hikaru comes sliding up behind me and grabs my hands.

"Yes...?"

" I wanna show you something..." He pulls me though the crowd, who give us somewhat approving smirks, and out onto a little balcony. I didn't even know the place existed. Man, I really need to find my own hidden spot... then maybe I can get peace and quiet for once.

Even if the place was colder than the north pole, it still was beautiful. And the moon loomed overhead.

"Wow..."

" I know. You're the first person I've shown this to." Hikaru says and sits on the ledge.

"Haruhi not even you're" more than a brother- brother"?"

" Haruhi, you know we are just very close, it's not like we kissed." Hikaru shrugs and slips, falling backwards, off the ledge.

" Hikaru!" I run and grab his arm to keep him from falling over. For a guy who looks to be skin and bones, he's kinda heavy... I need to work out more...

" Thank .. you..." He says between breaths, he looks a little shocked over the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I think."

" HIKA!" Kaoru comes running from the ballroom, and almost pushes Hikaru off the ledge .

" I'm okay, I'm okay." Hikaru hugs his younger brother, and I see it. The love that they deny but it's there, besides I was joking with them. She just wanted to see what happened if she thought that they were gay... They didn't handle it well...

"So how's your plan working out? You know I was kidding right?"

" Really?" they stop hugging and give me a skeptical look.

" Yeah."

" Oh Haruhi..." they slide up next to me, the smirks on their faces surpassing pure joy.

"What?"

"Happy New Year." The crowd inside erupts, fireworks set the sky ablaze, and my cheek are set on fire too, when each of the Hitachiin twins give me a little peck.

**** KWAII HikaHaruKao fluff*

I hope that will hold you guys for a few days... bye!

BYES,

PFB


	18. Roses and Rain

Where's the time go? Well I don't know but I am updating this again very, very soon! And by soon I mean RIGHT NOW! Yay! Let the fanfiction begin!

~~GO OURAN!~~

Honey's POV

It's too obvious. Way too F**king obvious. I even admit to doing it. She's, she's... Too.. Just too irresistible. But We all know whoever makes the first move will break our " family" illusion that Tamaki has set up, and which we all abide to. Oh well, patience is a virtue, I guess...

~~~Mr. Brightside~~~

"GAHH! Why! WHY!" Haruhi yelled looking out at the courtyard covered in rain water. Today was the day they were supposed to host outside in the Rose gardens, which were soggy and muddy now that it had rained all last night. The day was ruined. And to boot the hosts were all going to Paris for the premiere of Hikaru and Kaoru's clothing line, Silk & Satin, tomorrow morning. Haruhi really didn't wanna go, there was NOTHING that interested her in Paris other then Louvre. The paintings there were breath taking... but they couldn't reschedule the date until they got back in two weeks so today they would have to host in the club room.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi walked to the blonde's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes, dear?" Tamaki opened the door faster than Haruhi expected him to. His hair was still wet from showering, water droplets falling haphazardly onto his purple t-shirt. His dark wash jeans fit snugly around his waist, and his bare feet made no noise on the floors.

"Ah, I'm, uh, guessing you saw the rain...were just gonna have to host inside today, okay?"

" Why wouldn't it be my dear," Tamaki said cupping her chin, making Haruhi's cheek turn pink which was a foreign feeling for her, " that's perfectly fine! We could have a casual day! You know, a bunch of floor pillows, comfort food, street clothes! See, Haruhi? The rain wasn't a burden but a blessing!"

"I'll get right on that. Thanks Tamaki." Haruhi said, wanting to go , but Tamaki dragged her farther into his lair.

" Come on I'll help you! We can work in my study!" The blonde said opening the door to a room filled with bookshelves and books, very un-Tamaki like.

"I was gonna do it in my room since I still need to pack."

" Please? For Daddy?"

" You are a year older than me I am not you daughter."

" Come on, I have ALL of our customers emails... all you have to do is type the message... it's that easy." Tamaki said going for a different approach... bribery...

"Fine." Haruhi slid into the chair at the desk in the middle of the room. The leather was plush and soft. The desk had an inlaid border, this was practically high class hell. But as Tamaki promised there was an email set up with all 103 clients they were seeing that day.

**Hey ladies!**

** Heads up, Because of the rain, we can't hold our Club today outside in the rose garden, but do not be disappointed We're having a casual day at headquarters! So bring just wear comfy clothes and we'll provide the rest!**

** -Haruhi**

"There it's done." Haruhi hit send, now there was no reason to stay.

" What about snacks?" Tamaki smirked."

Later on, Haruhi quickly found out she had spent the better part of the morning in Tamaki's study.

***Rain is the tears of the sky. ****

HONEY'S POV

"Hm?"

" Haru-chan, wanna sit with us?" I said walking up to her. I noticed how much closer to her height I was, I must be growing – FINALLY.

" Oh sure!" Haruhi smiled look very cute in a slouchy T-shirt, PJ pants, and Ugg© boots. I took her hand and lead her over toward me and Takashi's lair. We had put one of the couches back in and loaded it with pillows and blanket, all of which was located next to the snack table which held tea, soda, chips, cookies, popcorn, and of course instant coffee. She sat on the couch and I sat next to her as Takashi sat on the floor next to us.

The girls came flooding in (and two guys for Haruhi since the rest were still banned from the Christmas incident) as Tama-chan put the disc of _Titanic_ in. Hika-chan was genius when he thought to play _Titanic_, a teary love story. It was perfect! I look out at the rain which had been pouring much harder... Maybe it'll thunder... I grip Haruhi's hand tighter, and she is oblivious to this action all together.

** FORSHADOWING!**

Haruhi's POV

57 tissue boxes. I knew a tear jerker movie wasn't that great of an idea... oh well. Everyone's eyes were like leaky faucets, they just would not stop crying... Thank god Jacques and Irving weren't the wishy washy type. I clean up as the guys try to comfort their ladies guests. And as I walk along the hall ot the kitchen it hits. The lightening. The tea, the popcorn, and soda go everywhere and a fall to the ground, paralyzed by fear.

** Hehe... I HAD to do it!**

" Have you seen Haruhi?" Tamaki asked not long after all the girls had left.

"No." came the reply of seven voices. Renge was sitting discussing their plans in Paris, Hikaru and Kaoru were putting the finishing touches on their collection, Mori was cleaning up the pillows and Honey was lying on the couch, as he had eaten to much cake.

" That's not good! My darling daughter might have gotten lost!" Tamaki wailed and the loudest boom of thunder sounded, the lightning lit up the sky outside... and the power shorted out.

"AND NOW IT"S DARKKKK! OH HARUHI, DADDY"S COMING!" Tamaki sprinted to find flashlights, this was an emergency, a Haruhi emergency.

"Boss! Calm down! She is probably down in the kitchen, we saw her leave a little while ago..." the twins walked over to the spastic King.

"Alright but we still need to find her... it's been two hours since I'd seen her." Tamaki said finally finding a bunch of flashlights.

" Let's split up, we'll cover more ground. .and maybe find the fuse box?" Kyoya said taking the black flashlight. "I'll go with Otaku."

" I Am an enthusiast! Not an Otaku!" Renge said bonking him lightly on the head with her red flashlight.

" Me and Hikaru are searching together!" Kaoru said grabbing a blue flashlight and orange flashlight ofr him and Hikaru.

" I'm defiantly going with Takashi!" honey exclaimed.

"Then I'm alone. Okay. That's fine. Let's Go!" Tamaki said marching out of the room, and the thunder boomed louder and louder still, scaring Tamaki a bit...

***Rain Rain Go Away...***

Haruhi shivered as the next wave of thunder sounded. She had found a supply closet to hide in , but she had left the door slightly ajar, so the lightening was still visible.

_Help.. somebody... .help... soon..._

*** Rain Rain...***

" Is... Is that _blood_?" Hikaru looked at the floor, were a crimson substance had pooled on the floor along with broken glass and scattered popcorn a few meters away.. .Had Haruhi been hurt?

" I hope, not but better call Kyoya." Kaoru pulled out his smart phone and typed in the number.

"Kyoya... No, but we may have found blood... I don't know! Maybe it is!... yeah, yeah... I'll be on alert." Kaoru put his phone back in his pocket. " Kyouya thinks if it is blood, it's Haruhi's.."

"Ewww."

"I know."

" Renge, for the last time this is the BASEMENT, Haruhi isn't here!" Kyoya said to the Otaku.

" But what if she is! Once more around and then we'll go..." Renge sighed and kept on searching. Her best friend was lost and the man expected to practically abandon their search!

Honey sighed. This was sooooooo not what he wanted to be doing now. It's not that he didn't care about Haru-chan, it's just he wanted to sleep! His was overdue for a nap, and he was riding on Takashi's back, even if he was almost a full grown man.

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

" I hope Haru-chan is alright."

"Me too."

Two hours. Two hours since he'd seen his beloved daughter, it really was starting to get to him. And if she wasn't found by night fall, he was staying in Japan to find her.. .why did this have to happen today? Tamaki shivered at the deafening crack of thunder, this was one of the worst storms he had ever heard...

Haruhi squeaked when the biggest thunderbolt hit. It must have been right outside her window as it lit up the whole closet and after everything sounded a bit muffled and far away...like she was under water. She heard someone shout and then there was all this light in the room, all this light. Haruhi grabbed her knees tighter, more tears flowing from her eyes. Somebody picked her up and was murmuring to the other person next to him. She couldn't really hear words just mumbling, the only word she could make out was "blood."

Oh, God. This day kept on getting worse!

Kaoru's POV!

" We found her... Yes, Yes she is... Hikaru has her. No, we didn't check, the wound could be really bad... You're telling Tono... Fine, well meet you back there." I flip my phone shut and sighed. Today was getting very stressful... I motioned for Hikaru to follow me, Haruhi still too shocked to move.

We make it to the club room where everyone is waiting. Hikaru sets Haruhi down on a couch, but she still won't move. The thunder strikes and she makes a scared squeak noise, shaving like a leaf and crying hysterically.

Hikaru runs over to his backpack that he had brought and grabs his headphones, and kneels down of put them on her head, which she calms down considerably afterwards... And then I have an genius moment.

"Wait a second, didn't we serve fruit punch at the club today?"

"Yeah but I don't think that has any—It's not blood it's fruit punch!" I cut Kyoya off. So Haruhi was a victim of stained clothes, not bloodshed.. good, cause I might have barfed if it was blood... I look over at Haruhi who had fallen asleep, teardrops still hanging onto her eyelashes. So she's afraid of thunderstorms... interesting...

The lights eventually flickered back on, Haruhi finally woke up, Tono shut up, and we went home, but we all learned something new today...

~~YAY FOR THUNDERSTORMS!~~~

Yes, yes kill me for it being so crappy... but I'm updating with an awesome chapter ( not longer but awesome!) soon... like tomorrow or Thursday?

Okay bye bye for now!

Loves Yas,

PFB!


End file.
